My Twisted FairyTale
by strawberriesandtangerines
Summary: Mikan Sakura, Ms. Independent went to Tokyo searching for her best friend who’s rumored to be the long lost sister of the wealthiest family in Japan, The Hyuuga family, but while searching for her best friend she encountered Japan’s no.1 Prince Charming
1. Chapter 1

**My twisted Fairytale**

Full Summary: Mikan Sakura, Ms. Independent went to Tokyo searching for her best friend who's rumored to be the long lost sister of the wealthiest family in Japan, The Hyuuga family, but while searching for her best friend she encountered Japan's no.1 Prince Charming and the next successor of the Largest Company in Japan, Natsume Hyuuga who is actually an extremely rude guy, not a prince material at all. It made her nuts just thinking about the fact that her so-called prince charming and her best friend's rumored brother actually has a rotten personality. To make it worst, she became his girlfriend?! What will happen to them? Will he help her see her best friend? Or will he help her see true love?

**Chapter 1 – My Prince on a white Mercedes Benz?!**

_**Note:**__ Most of the times I'll be using Mikan's POV_

I'm Mikan Sakura, 16 years old. I was born on the countryside that's why I don't know much about fashion, technology or what other stuff teenagers now a day likes. In my place, I live a simple life with my grandfather. He has been taken care of me since my parents died due to an illness. Grandpa has been overprotective of me. He doesn't want me to interact with boys nor even just see me with them. Because of that, I have never been in love. I just always imagine my prince on a white horse coming to save me and bring me to wonderland.

In my simple life on the countryside, all I have was grandpa and my best friend, Hotaru. Hotaru is a very beautiful, smart and kind-hearted girl. When she was 8 her parents died from car accident that's why she started to live with us. After a few years, a news from Tokyo reached us saying that she was the long lost daughter of the richest family in Japan, The Hyuugas. At first she didn't really care because she doesn't want to betray her decreases parents by going to another family but after a while she decided to go see them. Before she left, she promised me that she'll come back after half a year…but, it's been a year and a half she still hasn't come back and she never even sent me a single letter.

I got worried, so that's why; I decided to go to Tokyo hoping to see her. It hurts me to leave grandpa all alone but he said he'll be alright and he's still strong. So now, I'm on a journey to find my best friend.

"WOW" I said wide eyes as I look at the tall buildings that are surrounding me. A lot of people kept on staring at me as I look around. Some whispers then giggles as they see me; some just gives me a pity look as they pass by. People keep on glancing at me like I'm some kind of alien who just landed on earth.

Then a bunch of teenage girls who just happened to pass by looked at me.

"Talk about major fashion crisis." The girl commented as her companions laugh

'What the? Am I wearing something weird?' I wondered inside my head as I look at my outfit. I was wearing my grandpa's farming hat and a pale red T-shirt that has a small stain on it. I'm not quite sure on what is it but I don't think it's noticeable, and anyway, it's just a small stain. Then I look at my jeans, it was stripped and it has a bit of mud on the hems but it's understandable since I'm from the countryside. I smiled at the window and asked to myself 'What's so wrong about it?' I looked at them and I stick my tongue out to them.

I'm sure they were pissed by my action but I ignored them and continued on my way to find a cheap apartment where I could stay in the mean time since I still don't have a clue where Hotaru is.

I was skipping happily when I heard my stomach growl so I decided to buy myself a piece of bread because that's the only thing I could afford. I took my seat on a near by benc. I was about to bite my delicious bread when a kid accidentally bumped my hand and made me dropped my bread. 'NOOO!!! My food!' I said crying inside me.

"That brat!" I said angrily as I was about to chase after him, I saw that he was being bullied by 3 scary looking guys. No one dared to help him. I swallow all my courage and I went near them.

"Hey you! Stop that!" I yelled at the thugs

They gave me a glare as they approach me.

"Do you want to die little girl?" one of the thug said

"umm…n-no. Ju-st p-please s-s-stop bullying the kid." I stammer as I said those words

I could feel the awkward silence around us. A lot of people stopped what they're doing and watched us in silence. Another guy pulled my hair as I screamed from pain. 'He pulled it too hard!' I shouted in my mind with frustration.

"Don't you dare meddle in our affairs you brat!!! Do you know what mess you've made?!" the guy pulling my hair said while still not letting go

"Apologize!" the other guy said as he came closer to my face.

I was too scared to even look him in the eye that I closed my eyes. Then I heard some girls' sequel. 'Do they even have the time to sequel at a time like this?!' I shouted in my head. Obviously I was panicking. Then a White Mercedes Benz stopped near us. I honestly don't know what's happening but the guy pulling my hair suddenly let it go that made me lost my balance and fall to the ground.

"Ouch" I yelled with pain

I looked at the 3 goons, I mean thugs, and they were just standing there staring at the car. As I look at it, the door of the car is slowly opening that made the thugs sweat a lot.

"What's happening here?' I ask myself

A handsome boy stepped out of the car that made almost all the girls sequel. I can understand why. He's so handsome! So good-looking! He's tall, with a smooth-looking raven hair and tantalizing crimson eyes that can melt you down in an instant. He has a god-like face! Is he an angel sent from above? Is he a model? Or my prince charming on a white Mercedes Benz?!

I kept my eyes on the boy as he came near us. His eyes were fixed on the goons. The goons started to panic as he comes closer and closer. As he came face to face with one of them, he just kept on staring at the guy that made the guy's legs week and he falls to the ground.

"Do you know what you've done?" the handsome boy said with coldness in his voice

"w-were s-sorry." They 3 goons bowed in front of him like they were worshiping some god.

"Shoo" the handsome boys said and like magic, the 3 goons ran as fast as they can.

After they left the guy's eyes suddenly fixed on me. I stare at his crimson eyes as he approach me. Gosh! I'm melting! He's eyes are so mesmerizing that I can't stand up.

"Here" he said to me with his cold voice as he hands me his handkerchief. I was still too paralyze by his looks to even think, that I unconsciously took the handkerchief. He looked at the kid that I saved like he's signaling him to go in the car. Immediately the kid did what he said and without a single word he went in the car and drove off.

My heart was beating fast as I stare at his handkerchief. 'I wonder…who's that guy."

**End of Chapter**

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Who's that prince on a white Mercedes benz?! I bet you know XD Will Mikan meet him again? Well, just find out in the next chapter ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Twisted Fairytale**

**I would like to take all of you for the reviews ^^ especially to lemoncherrylove…I looked at my stories and you gave all of them a review. Thanks so much, you gave me a lot of courage ^^ I'll try to make this story very interesting.**

**Chapter 2 – Prince of all perverts**

It has been a week since I arrived in Tokyo. I came here hoping to see my best friend, Hotaru. Unfortunately, is till have no clue where she is. All I know is she's the lost daughter of the wealthiest family in Japan and when I first arrived here, I happened to encounter her brother, Natsume Hyuuga, my prince.

I'm currently staying on a cheap apartment. My apartment is really small. It only contains two rooms, the bedroom where when you open the front door you'll immediately be there and the small bathroom where only one person could enter. It doesn't even have a kitchen or a place where you could place the dinning table. Some of the windows are broken and the door to the bathroom locks from the inside if you close it; you have to use force just to set free. To top it all of, this place also stinks!!! I wonder how the previous owner survived in this kind of place. Anyway, this is the only place I can afford so I must stick with it.

I have a part tie job now as a cashier/helper on a nearby convenient store. Working there isn't actually bad. Even though my manager is a grumpy old man without a family or most of my co-workers are mean. I still got some advantage working in that place. First of all, the wage is enough for my survival. Secondly, a bunch of teenager high school girls hang out there while talking about Japan's no. 1 Prince Charming, Natsume Hyuuga. I get a lot of info about Natsume which is quite nice, even though they sequel a lot. Lastly, I heard that the Hyuuga siblings are studying at this prestigious school for elites called Alice Academy which is just a few blocks away. This means, I might have a chance to see Hotaru or if I'm lucky even my prince.

I let out a sigh as I looked at my clock, it says 5:30 pm. 30 minutes more and my shift is off! Yey! I smiled happily at the though.

"Sakura! Look at the floor, it's dirty! Mop it not!" my manager ordered

I took the mop that's beside me as I start to mop the floor. I was mopping the floor continuously as I heard some girls talk, I know it's bad to eavesdrop but I still did it.

"I'm going to confess to Natsume-san tomorrow." A girl said shyly to her companions

"EH?!" both her companions said with shock

"shhh" the girl hush

"But Erika…you'll only be rejected." Her friend said

"Yeah, Yuka is right. You know how many girls Natsume-kun had rejected right? No matter how pretty a girl is, he'll reject them right away." Another friend of her said

"Yuka, Ame, I know that. Still…I would like to tell him my feelings. I know he'll reject me but at list, he'll know my true feelings." Erika smiled at her friends

They didn't argue back anymore, they just smiled at her and gave her a hug

'_I don't understand her feelings for Natsume but I'm glad that she has good friends. How I miss Hotaru.' _I smile as I continue to mop.

It was already nightfall when I finished my job. I bid farewell to my manager and co-workers as I head home.

While walking, I noticed that there's someone watching me. I looked back to see who it was but there's no one there. I continued to walk; I could still feel that someone's looking at me. I looked back again and this time I saw a guy hiding behind a pole as if I don't see him. I tried to ignore him and continue my walking but I could still feel that he's there. It gave me a fright that I started walking fast.

I was getting near my apartment but I can still see the man stalking me. This time I got really scared that I started to run; as I look back I saw that he was chasing after me. I panicked a lot as I ran faster until I finally reach the stairs to my apartment. Then suddenly someone grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a dark spot where no one can see us. I screamed from horror but he covered my mouth. I tried to straggle but he was too strong.

'_No! What's gonna happen to me?' _ I could feel tears falling from my eyes. I'm really scared and I feel hopeless. Then all of a sudden, he hugged me. I don't know what's happening but his hug calm me down. I could feel my heart thumping so fast. I'm going to have a break down soon!

We just stayed in that position until we noticed that the man stalking me has finally left. He let me go as he faces me. He's crimson eyes were glowing in the dark like a ruby hidden in the caves. I was hypnotize from his stare that I wasn't able speak nor move. All I did was stand there looking at him.

"You're safe now." The person said looking around

"umm, thanks." I said as I walk away

He grabbed my wrist. I look back at him; he was just staring at me.

'_What's this guy's problem?'_ I ask myself staring back at him

He wasn't moving; he just kept on staring at me. I tried to pull my hand but he won't let it go.

"If you don't have anything to say please unhand me." I stated

"Wait…I have something to tell you." He said finally speaking

"Wha-" I was about to ask him what but I was cut off when the street light near us turned on. For a second I was blinded by the light that I can't see clearly. As I adjust my vision from the sudden light I was surprise at who I saw. It was an angel, a perfect creature from heaven. It was non-other than, Natsume Hyuuga.

I look at him with admiration on my eyes. I could see a light coming from heaven flashing directly at him and large blooming flowers behind his back. I also started to hear angels singing with joy.

'_Alas! My prince came to pick me up. He's god's gift for me and only me.' _I smile at the thought

I was too busy imagining myself being carried bridal-style by my prince that I didn't notice him approach me. As I snap back from reality, I was shock from our closeness that I was about to step backward when he held my wrist.

"Hold still" he said with his sexy voice as his face comes closer and closer to mine. I felt like time stop and the only people here on earth were only me and my prince.

'_Is he going to kiss me?' _I started to panic inside yet I'm happy. I was getting really nervous that I shut my eyes. I could feel that our faces were only inches away. It made my heart stop. I try to calm myself down as I wait for my dear prince's kiss.

"Ugly" he stated as he poke my forehead

His statement made my open my eyes.

'_What?! I'm not ugly!' _I yelled inside my mind as I look into his eyes

It made me stare at his crimson eyes. His face was really close. It made me blush. I was relief that he didn't kiss me but I could feel that I was really sad. But why?

We continued to stare at each other until he set his gaze downwards. I was wondering what he was gazing at.

"It's **FLAT**. **FLAT** as a board." He emphasized the word "flat" as he touched my chest

I was too astonished at the happenings. I felt like my whole world just crashed. I started to tremble and my face started to turn bright red with anger.

"WAAAAAAAH!" I yelled as I back away while covering my chest

"How disappointing. I thought it would at least be bigger but sadly it's **FLAT**." he said calmly as he looks at his palm

The word "Flat" fell to my head like a huge rock squashing me.

"PERVERT!" I yelled pointing at him

'_Is this guy really my prince?! It can't be!' _I shouted at my head over and over again.

"_This person isn't a prince!!! All I see is a demon!" _

"Who are you calling a demon?" he approached me with a glare

'_Stupid Mikan! You unconsciously blurted out your thoughts! You're a dead girl Mikan!'_ I was starting to panic. As he approaches me, all I could see was a demon from hell!

"D-don't co-come any closer!" I warned him while backing away; I could feel my body trembling. This demon is going to kill me! He's going to pull my guts then throw me on a river! Then the next day people will see me floating on the river lifeless and gutless! I'll be on the news! Grandpa might read it and have a heart attack! Nooo! I screamed in my head as I imagine those things.

"Moron! What the heck are you thinking?" he asked coldly while still approaching me

"Demon! You're going to take my organs then throw me in the river!" I yelled

"Stupid! I'm not that brutal!" he yelled back as he pinned me to the wall. I could sense that he's getting pissed by me.

"Waaaaah! Don't harass me!!! Help! I'm still a virgin!" I started to panic as I try to escape.

"Who cares if you're a virgin?! I'm not interested on girls with flat chest!" he said half shouting

"I don't have a flat chest you pervert!" I yelled angrily

"Shut up! I saved you twice you know?! Is that your way of showing gratitude towards your savior?" he yelled, obviously he's pissed now

'_Great...I made the demon angry. He's going to take my organs for sure!' _

"Nooo! I'm sorry!" I cried

"Now, listen to me…you have to do me a fa-fa-"

"Fa-Fa- what?!" I ask curiously

"Fa-fa-fa-vor" he said as he let me go

'_Oh, he's ego won't let him admit that he's going to ask me a favor huh?' _I grinned. I feel like teasing him

"What's that? Could you repeat it again?" I was mocking him

"I said….do me a fa-fa-vor" he repeated shyly

"Sorry, still didn't hear that." I was having fun teasing him

"fa-fa…arrrg! Shut up! Just do as I say!' he yelled angrily

I pouted at him. He can't take a joke!

"Fine what?!"

"Pretend to be my girlfriend for 2 weeks!" he requested, it's actually more of a command than request

"Say what?!" I was shock

"Pretend to be my girlfriend you idiot!" he yelled

"B-but why?!"I'm getting nervous

"Why should I tell you the reason?! Just do as I say!"

"What's in it for me?!" I asked this is getting interesting

"Anything you want" he replied

Hmmm…He'll be able to give me anything. He's a Hyuuga so he's rich! Damn this Hyuuga brat. Hyuuga…Hyuuga…

"Hyuuga!" I shouted at his face

"What?!" he yelled back looking surprise

"I want to see Hotaru!" I gave him a puppy look. I was desperate here!

"Sure" was his reply

"yey!" I started to jump from joy

"Though, I can't guarantee you that you'll see her immediately. Right now, she's with my parents on France. You might see her next week when she comes back."

"It's alright as long as I'll see her!" I was smiling happily! A ray of hope shines towards me. Hotaru!

As I was on my own world I noticed that he's walking away. How rude! Not even saying goodbye. I sigh as I turn around ready to go home.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you this…" he said while facing the other side

I looked back as I wait for him to say something.

"Don't' ever fall in love with me or you're dead." He said as he looks back at me

I was silent for a while. I don't' know what to say.

"hnnn…" was his last words as he continues to walk away

"AS IF I'LL FALL FOR YOU JERK!" I yelled hoping he'll hear it

And guess what? He heard it. He just waved while facing his back. I stare at him as he disappear from the darkness.

What a mess…I let out a sigh

"How disappointing" I said to no one

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Ah, this one is pretty long. Hope you'll like it. Wonder what will happen next? Hehe, to be honest, I don't know! I still haven't think about it. Give me 2 days kays? Take care guys! Sorry for my grammatical errors and typos.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**My twisted Fairytale**

**Hey there guy ^^ thanks for all your reviews. Hmm, I guess my story isn't popular huh? Hahaha, but never mind that all I want to see people reading even if they are few ^^ thanks so much for lemoncherrylove, you're always there to cheer for me ^^**

**Chapter 3 – Cinderella's red dress and My Fairy godmother**

"Hehehe…yummy…apple pie…" I drooled in my dreams

I was sleeping peacefully forgetting all my worries especially the thing that happened last night.

_-__**KONCK KNOCK-**_

I ignored the knock as if I didn't hear anything. I continued to sleep living happily on my wonderland. The knocking continued as it gets louder and louder.

_**-BANG BANG-**_

The loud noise startled me as I jumped from surprise that finally woke me up. I stood up angrily as I opened the door wondering, who's this stupid person who keeps on disturbing my beauty sleep. I looked up to come face to face with the rudest, most perverted and most arrogant person I have ever met in my entire 16 yrs of life, Natsume Hyuuga. Great! My day's already ruined! Thanks Hyuuga!!!

"Yo!" he greeted me as if he didn't make a ruckus banging my door!

"Yo!" I greeted back unconsciously like I'm not angry at all

I realized what I just did and my anger came back with much more emotions on it.

"GET LOST!" I yelled as I close the door

I let out a sigh then I smiled like an idiot as I said "hehe…just a dream…yes a dream…"

I was about to go back to sleep when he knocked again. I ignored it, but he kept on knocking and knocking that made my ears explode! I can no longer take it as I opened the door harshly.

"WHAT?!" I hissed with annoyance on it and a bit of anger

"Here" he said calmly as he hand me a paper bag

'_How can he be so calm while I'm here bursting with anger?! He's so ignorant!' _

"What is it?" I asked while taking a peak on it

"Mobile phone" he replied with no emotions at all

"Eh?!!!! Seriously?!" I exclaimed as I open the paper bag and there it is, my new mobile phone! I could hear the angels singing. This is my first time ever holding a mobile phone! I could only see it on my neighbors and now, it's finally in my hands!

'_He's not such a bad guy after all.' _ I smile in the inside

"It'll be really useful. I could always keep in touch with you." He stated as he stare at me

His words made me blush. Does it mean he likes me?

"T-Thanks" I said shyly while blushing as I looked down

He didn't reply a 'No problem' or even 'You're welcome' so I looked at his face he just continue to stare at me. Slowly, his face was getting closer.

'_This again!' _Just by staring in his eyes makes me so weak. He might seem cold like an ice but his eyes were warm and gentle. I could smell him. His scent is heavenly. I can't stop myself, I want to hug him. Gaaaaah! Kami-sama stop me! I might commit a very sinful act!

"You're going to pay for it, with your…**BODY.**" He said smirking as he emphasize the word "BODY"

Gaaaaah! He's giving me chills down to my spine! I take back what I said! He's not good at all!!! He's a perverted demon with no manners! In just a few hours knowing him, I already hate him!

My faced turned into the color of a freshly ripe tomato.

"NO WAY!" I yelled in his face

"You should be grateful! I was too kind to give a COMMONER a mobile phone!" he's insulting me

"Sorry for being a COMMONER your MAJESTY!" I yelled with sarcasm on my voice

"Hnnn…I'll pick you up at 5" he stated ignoring my sarcasm

"What?! Why?!"

"We're going to my best friend's welcome party. He got back from Germany." He explained

"Oh…but I don't have anything to wear." I excuse. Honestly, I don't want to go to such a fancy high class party. Those rich brats would just make fun of a commoner like me.

"Leave it to the prince." He said giving me a smirk. Obviously, he's talking about his self.

"O-kay" I don't have a choice do I? I let out a sigh.

"Make sure to be ready before 5." He commanded as he took his leave

Great! He's so nice! Leaving without bidding me farewell!

The day passed by just laying around lazily. At around 4:45, I was already ready to go. I checked myself on the mirror then flash a smile. As I was admiring myself on the mirror that I didn't noticed that someone entered.

"Boo" a guy whispered on my ears

I was startled that I accidentally punched him on the face. I turned to look at the guy, it was Natsume. Shoot! I accidentally punched the rudest guy of all! I'm dead meat!

"So-sorry" I mumbled

"Idiot! Why'd you punch me?!" he shouted with anger while he holds his godly face

He stood up. As he looks at me, he gave me a strange stare

"What?" I asked

"What the heck are you wearing?" he raised a brow at me

"hmm…cloths?" I pointed to what I was wearing

"what part of Japan did you came from? Are you even from Japan" his tone was kindda offending

"You're kindda offending you know. For your info, I'm not rich like you. This was all I could afford plus, I came from the countryside." I explained

"Whatever!" he walks to his car

He ignored me!!! That jerk!

We hopped into his White Mercedes Benz car as we drove off. Ahhh, this car makes me remember that day when I still thought that he was my prince. I thought I finally found my prince but to my dismay…he's nothing but an arrogant, perverted rude guy. I cried to myself.

It was silent…too silent. The silence between us was deafening that I can't take it anymore! I wanted to start a conversation, but what?! I totally don't have any idea! Hmmm…

'_Should I ask him why he wanted me to pretend as his girlfriend?' or 'How did he found out where I live' or 'Does he even know my name' or...or…_Arrrg! There were lost of questions that I wanted to ask him but how?!

"Why strawberries?" he finally spoke to me! But what's with the question?

"W-what?" I asked looking really confused

"Your underwear…why strawberries?"

What the?! I looked down and I saw that my skirt was flipped reviling my strawberries panty. I turned bright red.

"PERVERT" I yelled as I stir the wheel left and right

"Stop it!" he yelled. The car was about to hit a tree, luckily he managed to stir it to the other way avoiding it.

We both let out a sigh of relief.

"IDIOT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" he was furious! I'm really dead!

"Sorry!" I'm going to be killed by this demon!

He sighs as he started the engine.

"Why strawberries?" he asked again. He doesn't want to let go of the frickin topic!

"It's none of your business!"

"Fine, whatever."

I didn't talk back anymore. So what now? Maybe I should just ask him questions.

"Ne, Natsume-kun."

"What?"

"Why'd you want me to pretend as your girlfriend?"

"It's because I want to cancel the engagement made by my dad."

"Ohhh…but why me?"

"No particular reason"

'_What kind of answer is that?!' _

"I was just wondering…how'd you found out where I live?"

"I saw you on your way home from a convenient store so I followed you."

'_Followed me?'_

I raised a brow "Were you the one stalking me?"

"It wasn't me. I was the one who saved you remember?" he said, a matter-of-fact tone

"Ahhh…yeah"

I'm out of questions now! I kept silence for a while as I try to think what else I could ask.

"Don't get close to me" he blurted it out of the blue

"W-what?" I'm not sure what he's trying to say but it doesn't seem right.

I was waiting for his reply but he didn't answer my question. What was he trying to say? I don't get hi. He's really mysterious. He kept silent the whole time, didn't even spoke a single word as we finally arrived at his house.

We stepped out of the car and I saw how big his house is, it's actually not a house, it's more of a mansion than a house. It was really huge! I'm amazed at how rich the Hyuugas are. The front door was opened by a butler and as we stepped inside the house all the followers, maids, gardener and the cook bowed down to us as they welcome home their master. I looked around with a huge grin on my face. If you think the outside was amazing look at the inside! It's outstanding! Splendid! Exquisite! I could stop myself from grinning. It was more amazing than I thought!

"Oi, idiot, stop grinning like a fool." Someone said

I looked at the person who said it and it was a cute boy. He has messy silver hair, a big round emerald eyes and a face that looks exactly like Natsume's. He looks 6-8 years old.

"Don't stare at me with such ugly eyes."

'_Hey, this little demon was the kid I saved before!'_

"You…aren't you that kid?" I asked

"Yeah, so what?" he stuck out his tongue

'_He's just like his brother! It's not just his face but also his rotten attitude!' _

"Youichi, where's Nee-chan?" Natsume asked the little demon

"Aoi-nee-chan, she's in her room." the little boy hugged his brother

I thought Natsume was going to push him but to my surprise, he hugged him back and he gave him a pat on the head! What the?!

"Natsume" a feminine voice said

My attention was drawn to a lovely girl that was heading our way. She's lovely! She has a beautiful long raven hair just like his Natsume's and emerald eyes just like the little demon's!

"Here she is." Natsume pointed at me

Aoi approached me as she examines me.

"She's plain but I bet she can be charming after my make over." She gave me a smile. She's like an angel!

The Hyuuga siblings are like heavenly creatures! They all have outstanding looks! That explains why Hotaru is a beauty. I looked at the siblings with admiration as they talk to one another.

"Okay, now Mikan-san please come with me" she held my hand as we went to her room.

Her room was amazing! It's ten times my apartment. Everything in it was pink! So cute! I'd love to have a room this cute and big.

"Mikan-san, please sit." She pats an empty chair.

I took a sit as I was face to face with a mirror. She gave me a smile as he touched my hair. She touched my hair gently. Wow, she's different from her two brothers. She's very kind.

"Now Mikan-san, I'll put a little magic on you tonight" she whispered to my ears.

'_What does she mean a little magic?'_

"I'll gave you a make over, you'll be just like Cinderella." She flashed me a smile as she starts doing my hair. After she finished with my hair, she applied make-up on my face. All the time her touch was gentle. I looked into her eyes and it has the same effect as Natsume's, I was getting hypnotized by it.

After she finished with my hair and make-up, she took a very lovely red cocktail dress. It was simple yet elegant. It has a small black rose on the hip that has beads around the rose. Then she handed me a black 3 inch high heels with a rose tied on it. I looked at them closely and it's all branded! Wow, never in my life have I ever held something this expensive.

"C-can I really use this?"

"Of course my dear, it's all yours." She smiled at me

"Really?"

She nods as she pats my shoulder.

"Go and change"

I went to the dressing room and I put them. I looked at the mirror, I was really shock. Is this me? I look so different.

"Mikan-san are you finish?" Aoi-san took a peak

"Oh my! Mikan-san you look beautiful!" she squeal and then she gave me a hug

" Am I really beautiful?"

"Totally!" she nods

"Thanks, your magic really made me into someone different" I smiled back at her

She's an angel! This time I'm sure. She's not like her brothers who are rude and arrogant. She's gentle and polite with such a cute personality. She added a little magic and look at me now! Am I dreaming? I'm like Cinderella and she's my Fairy godmother!

"Really thank you!" I gave her a hug showing all my gratitude.

"Now let's show them to Natsume" she pulled my hand as we went out.

We were now on the staircase. I could see Natsume. He looks annoyed. Maybe he got impatient.

"Natsume" Aoi-san said

Natsume turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "What took you so lo-" he was cut off when I started stepping down. I looked down due to embarrassed meant but I could feel him staring at me. He reached out his hand to me. I gave him a shy smile as I took it.

"Now what do you think of our little Cinderella?" Aoi-san interrupted while grinning

"she…"

'_I what? Look lovely? Beautiful? Astonishing? Stunning? Tell me!' _I was excited to hear his comment

"You…you look really ugly." He smirked

I hate him!!! I took my hand away from him as I gave him a glare.

"Well you look ugly too!" I talked back

"hnn…whatever. Let's go now." He was heading his way to the door.

What a gentleman! Leaving his partner behind! Thanks Natsume! Thanks!

I waved goodbye to Aoi-san as I head to the door.

"Hurry up ugly." As he walk towards his car

I tried walking faster but I'm having a hard time because of my 3 inch high heels. I tripped as I lost my balance; I thought I was going to fall to the ground when someone caught me. I looked up and it was Natsume.

"T-thanks" I blushed as I stood up

"Be careful" he looked at me with such gentle eyes

"KYAAA~ Natsume take care of Cinderella!" Aoi-san yelled

"Whatever."

The driver opened the door for us as we stepped in. Natsume was being such a gentleman that he was the one who went in first. Nice isn't he?

I let out a sigh and looked at the window.

'_Hope Aoi-san's magic won't fade when the clock reached midnight'_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**This was pretty long but boring =_= I'm not satisfied with this so maybe I might edit it soon. Well, hope you'll enjoy ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Twisted Fairytale**

**Hello minna-san! Weeee, Thanks for all the reviews ^^ I guess I should finish this story fast because classes are approaching! I'll be busy again! **

**Chapter 4 – My Prince and the wicked witch**

I always wonder what it feels like to be on a high class party with those rich people. I never thought it would be this awesome!

It has been half an hour since Natsume and I arrived at the party yet I'm still amazed. My eyes were still wide open and my jaws were still hanging. I looked around with amazement and admiration on my eyes. Everyone looks glamorous! The mansion was breathtaking, the foods were mouth-watering and the decorations were just simply outstanding!

I scanned my eyes around as it lay on a certain raven-haired boy. He was surrounded by beautiful girls who had been trying to catch his attention all this time but much to their dismay, he doesn't give a damn about them. He's too busy talking to his friends that he didn't even bother introducing me to them.

"Hey lovely, I've been watching you for sometime now. You seem to be alone. Want to accompany me?" A good-looking guy said

"Ahhh…no thanks, I'm not alone. I'm with someone." I looked at Natsume, he was still busy with his friends

"Hmmm…It don't seem like it." He snaked his arm to my waist that made me gasp

I tried to push him away gently but he doesn't seem to move an inch.

"Come on beauty, don't' reject my offer. I'm a famous model you know." He leaned his face towards mine. He was ready to kiss me but luckily a hand pushed his face away.

"And I'm a famous killer you know." Natsume smirked at the guy. He pulled my wrist and freed me from the arms of that man.

"Don't meddle with my affairs!" the guy tried to attack Natsume but he missed making him fall face first to the floor.

"Do you have a problem?" Natsume glared at the guy releasing a deathly aura

"My my…do you seriously want to mess up with a Hyuuga?" A spiky-haired guy teased while grinning

"You should be careful. Natsume is scary when he gets angry." A guy with glasses warned while pushing his glasses up

"Yeah, you could be bankrupt in an instant if you make him mad." A guy with tattoo near his left eye added

The guy started to sweat a lot. He seems to be lost of words.

"What? Can't speak? Cat got your tongue?" Natsume teased the man while smirking

As he said those words I could imagine Natsume being the cat. It's like he has a pair of fluffy black cat ears and a long cat tail. I snickered at the thought.

"Get lost." With those magic words coming from Natsume's mouth, the guy ran off.

'_Hmmm…just like before when he saved me from those thugs.'_

"Idiot" Natsume faced me as he gave me a, you're-a-pain-in-the-ass look

"Sorry" I mumbled bowing my head

"Yo Natsume, Is she your girl?" the tattooed guy ask

"Unfortunately, yes, she's my girlfriend" Natsume replied

'_I'll kill you Natusme!'_

"Eh?! Girlfriend?!" his friends said in union

'_What's with those reactions?'_

"Anyway, the name's Tsubasa Andou, Natsume's cousin." He gave me a wink

'_He looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?'_

"I'm Yuu Tobita, Natsume's friend." The guy with glasses smiled

"My turn!" the spiky-haired guy said, waving his hands like a child

"I'm Kokoro Yome!" he grinned at me

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Mikan Sakura." I flashed them a sweet smile

"Strawberries, you should stick with me and stop flirting with idiots." Natsume poked my forehead

"Hey, you're the one who's leaving me behind. Also I wasn't flirting with anyone!" I talked back

"Oh yeah my bad, it'll take thousand of years just for a guy to flirt with you." He gave me a smirk

A nerve popped out of my head as I try to attack him several times, but I always miss. He seems to enjoy teasing and embarrassing me in front of his friends. I hate him!

"How cute, lovers quarrel." A feminine voice commented

Our attention got drawn by a pink-haired girl with emerald eyes who was now beside Tsubasa. She gave us a smile which is obviously fake. She then approached Natsume.

"Na-chan, it has been a while since we last seen each other. How have you been?" she asked sweetly as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

'_Na-chan?! And what's with the peck on the cheeks?!'_

I don't know why but I suddenly had the eagerness to strangle that witch's neck. I felt like I wanted to stab her with a fork!

'_What has gotten into me? Why am I so annoyed and why a fork?'_

"Who is she?" I asked Koko with a hint of bitterness on my voice

"Natsume's ex-girlfriend, Ayumi Sanchez." He gave me a grin; obviously he found out that I was getting annoyed at her presence

I continued to stare at them. They were talking sweetly and they were all over each other. I could feel my blood boiling with anger as I emit a murderous aura.

Then I heard her say a foreign language.

"Te quiero espalda" she gave him another peck but this time it was on the lips, and then she walked away

'_I want to kill the witch! How dare that wicked witch try to steal my prince?' _I was taken a back at what I just thought. _'Did I just say my prince?'_

I watched Natsume's reaction. He seems to be taken a back at what the witch said.

'_Curse you, you wicked witch! What kind of stupid spell did you cast on him?!'_

"Natsume, are you alright?" I was going to touch his shoulder when he slapped it away. I was dumbfounded by his action.

"Natume, why did you do that to your girlfriend?!" Tsubasa asked angrily

"I'll take a walk outside." With that, he started to walk off.

I felt like my tears were going to fall any minute now. I felt a sudden pinch on my chest.

'_What's happening?'_

I stared at his retreating back while holding my tears.

"It's alright Mikan-san. He's just not in the mood." Yuu patted my shoulders

I flashed him a smile that says 'I'm alright' but deep inside I could feel my heart aching.

"He still haven't let go of Ayumi-san." A blond haired boy said

'_Who's this guy?'_

I looked at him as he came near us.

"Ruka! Welcome back!" Tsubasa gave him a hug and so did Yuu and Koko

"Mikan-chan, this is Ruka Nogi, the star tonight." Koko said happily

"So you're the best friend of Natsume who got back from Germany?" I asked as if it wasn't obvious

"Yeah that's me." He showed me a smile

'_He seems like a nice person, unlike his best friend.'_

"I'm Mikan Sakura…Natsume's ummm, girlfriend." I whispered the word 'girlfriend' hoping he wouldn't hear it but unfortunately he heard it

"He seriously introduced you as his girlfriend?!" Ruka seems to be shock

'_Am I that ugly that he looks shock that he introduced me as his girlfriend?'_

I nod

"Wow, you're the second girl he actually introduced as his girlfriend! Most of the times he'll just say 'She's mine' or 'she's my girl'" Ruka exclaimed

"Ayumi-san was the first girl he actually introduces as his girlfriend." Koko added

"R-really?" I felt happy for some reason

"Yup, it's because Natsume is a playboy." Tsubasa explained

"Ahh…umm…so is Natsume's and Sanchez-san's relationship that deep?" I honestly don't understand why I'm so interested with his relationship with that girl.

"As I told you before, she was the first girl he introduced as his girlfriend, which means, she's the first girl he seriously loved. That makes her his first love. They were together for 2 years." Koko explained

"I-I see…but why did they broke up?" I was a bit sad and curious

"We don't know, but according to Natsume, Ayumi-san was the one who broke up with him and left him for another man." Koko answered

I listen attentively as I absorb every detail that they tell me.

"He was confused because of the sudden break up but now he's more confuse because of what she said just now." Tsubasa added

"What did she said?" I was getting more curious

"Te quiero espalda, which means, I want you back" Tsubasa replied

"That's what it means?!" I almost yelled

"It was in Spanish. Ayumi-chan is Eurasian, half Spanish, and half Japanese." Ruka explained

Okay now I want to kill that wicked witch! I want to thrown lemons at her hoping it'll hit her eye! I want to burn her Spanish hair! I continued imagining the horrible things I want to do to that wicked witch when I was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't' worry. I'm sure Natsume will think wisely." Ruka gave me a smile as he bid me farewell

It has been 2 hours since Natsume left me. His friends went away to talk to other people and have fun as I was left just sitting here on the sofa with a lovely dovey couple beside me.

"Come on babe, give me another kiss." The guy said seductively

"But I'm shy" she replied blushing

"Just a peck will do."

The girl giggled then kissed him. The kiss soon turned into a make out session. I stared at them disgustingly. I stood up about to puke as I when to the buffet table.

'_How kind of Natsume to leave me behind in this unknown place with this unknown people!'_

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw the wicked witch who was looking at me now.

"Oh, Hi Miha." Ayumi said with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"It's Mikan." I replied bitterly

"Whatever." She gave me a wicked smile

"I'll be taking him from you, **Miss Ugly Duckling**." She whispered to my ear emphasizing her insult as she walks away

"As if I'll let you get him, you **EXPORTED OCTOPUS**." I talked back calmly as I emphasize the word 'exported octopus'

She looked back at me with a glare then she accidentally bumped into a waiter who was carrying champagnes on his tray. The champagnes fell on her making her wet. She ran with embarrassment as I chuckled.

'_Serves you right you exported octopus'_

I walked to the garden because I was getting more bored. I looked around; the garden was indeed very lovely. There were roses everywhere. I continued to walk as I spot a huge Cherry blossom tree on the middle. I decided to take a seat as I rest my back on the tree.

'_It's peaceful here.' _ I closed my eyes and let out a sigh

"I wonder where Natsume is." I talked to myself

"Looking for me?" someone said

I looked up and there he is sitting on a tree branch.

"Natsume!" I stood up hastily

"What?" he jumped down and faced me

"You were here all this time?"

"Yeah" he sat and rested his back on the tree

"Ne…what happened to you?" I sat beside him

"Nothing" he replied as he rest his head on my shoulder

"W-what a-are you do-ing?" I stammered as I blushed

"Quit moving" he replied coldly as he closed his eyes

I was silent for a while until I decided to ask him something that has been bugging me.

"What's your relationship with Sanchez-san?" I finally asked

"Nothing"

'_He's not planning to tell me anything is he?'_

"Then why does it seem like the two of you are really close?"

"Jealous?" he sudden said as he looked at me gently. His eyes were mesmerizing as usual.

"W-what?! No way!" I defended, I looked away and blushed a lot

"Doesn't look like it." He then rest his head on my lap

"Get of me!" I yelled, still blushing

"She said I was too childish and possessive." He suddenly blurted out as he close his eyes

I looked at him and I could see sadness and a bit of bitterness in his face. I kept silent as I listen to his words.

"She was 5 years older than me. She treats me like a kid. That bitch! She left me for another man who's the same age as her. Later on I found out that he left her and now she's chasing after me?! Bitch!" his face got bitter. He then sat up as he looked at the moon.

I wanted to say something to comfort him but I have no experience in this kind of thing. All I could do was stay beside him and listen to him.

"Anyway, she left me before without a care and maybe I should just do the same thing even if she comes back. She's only fooling me." He looked at me and smiled

'_Did he just smile?' _I shook my head erasing the thought _'I'm just hallucinating.'_

I stood up and looked at the sky then flashed him a smile

"Everything will be alright"

"So it's polka-dots this time. What a bad taste in underwear." He suddenly said

I turned bright red as I tremble

"Your dress is too short that when you stood up, it reveled your polka-dotted panty." He smirked

"PERVERT!" I yelled

He stood up ignoring me as he walked away

'_How dare he ignore me?!'_

"Next time, if you want to show me your panties, make it a little sexier." He looked back and grinned

I hate this guy!!!

"Go to hell pervert!" I yelled

"Yeah yeah. Just hurry up or I'll leave you behind." He ordered

I pouted as I catch up with him. He continued to tease me but I'm glad that he's finally back to normal. His drama earlier made me a little worried.

'_Feels like I've gotten a little closer to him.' _I smiled to myself

_____________________________________________________________________________________

As Natsume and Mikan walks away, they didn't know that somewhere a pair of emerald eyes burning with jealousy had been watching them the whole time.

She clenched her fist and gave a deadly glare at the brunette who was beside a handsome raven-haired boy.

"You'll pay for this Mikan Sakura." She said with anger, hatred and jealousy on her voice.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay! That's it! Finish! Hope you like it ^^ Natsume was a bit OCC don't ya think? hehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Twisted Fairytale**

**Hello minna-san ^^ Gaaaah…I'm sure facing tons of problems which is making me have writer's block waaaaah! Blame it on my ex! He still won't stop bugging me T^T Can any of you give me a little advice on what to do with that frickin stalker? I appreciate it anyone of you would help me. Sigh…I'll sue him someday xDDD hahaha! Anyway, here's my story! **

**Chapter 5 – Little red riding hoodie and the big bad wolf**

_**-Tititititit-**_

The continuous alarm of the alarm clock woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. I was still on bed as I scan my eyes lazily around my apartment and yawned again. I was still sleepy; I didn't had enough sleep due to the fact that I can't seem to forget what happened last night.

'_Everything was like a dream; the party, Natsume's friends, the wicked witch and even the part where we were together under the sakura tree.'_ I closed my eyes as I touched my chest.

'_Why is it beating so fast? It was like last night when Natsume rested his head on my shoulder.'_

An image of Natsume suddenly popped out on my mind.

"Gaaaaah!!! No!" I shook my head to erase the thoughts of him. I looked at my mobile phone and took it. I opened it, no messages. I let out a sigh of disappointment.

'_Why am I disappointed? Am I actually waiting for his text message?'_ I was startled when I heard the doorbell. I rolled out of bed as I went to the door guessing who it was. I opened the door and I was right.

"Natsume-kun" I said as I gave him a stare

"We're going out."

"But I'm still not ready. Give me 30 minutes." I requested

"25" he ordered

"20"

"no, 15"

"10 please!!!" I bargained like my life depends on it

"5 or else we'll be going now." He demanded

"Fine" I let out a sigh as sign of defeat

'_Geee…He's so demanding.'_

Looking at me now I really need 30 minutes to fix myself, my hair is a huge mess like it was blown away by a tornado, my eyes still have morning glories, my face is quite oily, I'm on my pjs and to top it all, I stink.

I slammed the door as I rash my way to the shower room. I know it's rude to let him wait on his car and not even bother to let him in but I can't honestly let him inside this messy room, it'll totally be embarrassing! So it's better to leave him waiting on his car.

After I finished brushing and showering, I hastily put on my cloths and ran to his car. There I saw a handsome figure that's now waiting impatiently.

I approached him ready for his shout but much to my surprise he opened the door to the passenger's seat then looked at me. I stare at him wondering what's going on.

'_Is this some kind of a trap?'_

I continued to stare at him.

"Do you plan on standing there for the whole time?" he said with hint of annoyance

I hastily went to his side still hesitating to go in.

"Do you want me to push you?" he said half-shouting I could feel that he's loosing his patience

"S-sorry" I mumbled as I hopped in then he slammed the door.

'_Ouch. Is he mad?' _

He hopped in then started the engine.

It was silent just like always but this time, it's quite awkward. There's something wrong with him, he had been glancing at me for sometime now and I could feel that he's a bit uneasy like he's mind was on somewhere else.

'_Is he thinking of Ayumi? Or doesn't he feel comfortable with me' _

I suddenly felt sad as I frown. He seems to notice that I wasn't happy at his actions that he finally spoke.

"Ummm…w-we are go-ing shopping."

'_Why is he stammering?'_

"Shopping why?" I asked eyeing at him

"I'll i-intoduce y-ou t-to my friends."

'_He's stammering again! Is he cold?'_

"I see…ne, Natsume-kun, do you have a cold?" I touched his forehead and looked at him. He's face is red and he seems to be frozen. Then he suddenly took my hand off of his forehead.

"D-don't do that. I'm dr-iving." He's stammering a lot

I stare at him with concern on my eyes. I wanted to tell him to go to bed and rest for the day but I can see that he doesn't want to, so I kept my mouth shut as I absorb the silence between us.

The car pulled over and stopped in front of a mall. We stepped out and went inside the mall. I've never been into a mall but I know that this isn't your normal mall. There doesn't seem to be a lot of people loitering like on the tv. All I could see were bunch of salesladies/salesmen, janitors and security guards.

"Where's the shoppers?" I asked Natsume who doesn't seem to mind that the mall was empty.

"It's closed for today because I want privacy." He plainly replied

"Ehh? But doesn't that seem kind of selfish?"

"Heck, like I want to be seen by people with the likes of you." He smirks

'_Nice! He's insulting me again!'_

"Then bring me home" I walked away then a hand suddenly grabbing me stopped me

I looked back Natsume just stared at me like he's saying 'Don't go'. I sigh.

"Fine."

'_I don't understand him at all. He's being weird!'_

We went to a foreign store that says 'el corazón de oro' is that in Spanish? French? Portuguese? Chinese? Or some Japanese dialect I don't know?

We stepped in side and my eyes opened wide and my jaws dropped almost to the ground. The place is glamorous! The cloths look so expensive!

A blond haired guy approached us. He's wearing something weird. Is that what you call fashion? If so, I rather be a fashion freak than be seen in those cloths. I raised a brow at him.

"Oh my!!! What brought you here Natsume-kun?" he flashed a gayish smile at us

"Shut up Narumi you gay! Give her something decent to wear." Natsume points a finger at me. He seems to be annoyed at this guy's presence.

Narumi smiled at me as he touched my shoulders.

"Owww, you're cute."

"T-thanks"

Narumi-san gave me tons of cloths to try on. It was so tiring! After a while, I looked at the mirror and I smiled. I like this. I was wearing a purple spaghetti shirt that shows my curves, a red jacket that's only up to my ribs with a huge hood and skinny jeans that shows my skinny legs. I was also wearing fashionable 2 inches high heels. I don't want to be arrogant but I think I look sophisticated. I'm so excited ot show this to Natsume!

'_I wonder what his reaction will be.'_

I stepped out hesitantly. Narumi-san noticed me as he signals me to come out. I did as he told me and smiles shyly at Natsume. I can't read his face but he just kept his eyes on me as Narumi-san approached me.

"My my, Mikan dear! You look lovely!" Narumi-san exclaimed with happiness as he look at me with amazement

"Thank you it's because of you." I smiled at him

"What do you think Natsume-kun?" Narumi-san asked

Natsume just gave me a stare.

"N-Natsume" I was eagerly waiting for his answer

He stood up still his eyes on me.

"You…you look…really ugly." he smirks

I suddenly felt a sudden pain on my chest. I'm used to his insults but why is it that I felt hurt now? I wanted to talk back but I couldn't. It's like my tongue was twisted. I really feel hurt. I could feel my tears slowly falling down. Natsume seems to be shock at the sudden event that he widens his eyes at me.

"Polka dots, are you alright?" he suddenly said

I tried to stop my tears and smile at him but I couldn't. My tears are making my eyes blurry. I kept my eyes on Natsume and the next thing I know, I was out of the store, running away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I stare at her retreating figure still dumb at what happened. I made her cry. I clench my fist and punched the wall beside me. I feel so stupid and so guilty.

'_What's happening to me? Why am I so affected by her tears? Why do I have this weird feeling inside of me?'_

I breathe in and out as I suddenly felt Narumi approaching me.

"Hmm, you seems to be affected." He said

I didn't answer his question because it'll be useless.

"You know, if you really feel guilty why not just go after her?"

'_He's got a point there.'_

I wasted no time as I rash my way to where that stupid girl is.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I had been crying for a while now. I let out a sigh. I'm already outside of the mall. I'm here sitting under a sakura tree as I feel the wind touch my skin. I bet Natsume isn't even looking for me.

"Hey hey, look at that." A drunken guy said coming near me

'_Why does it seem that I'm always in trouble with weird guys?' _

'_Becareful Mikan, most of the guys are bunch of hungry wolves!' grandpa used to say_

I guess grandpa was right!

I stood up ready to run as the drunken man continued to come closer to me.

"D-don't come near me!" I stammered

He didn't listen to me as he continues to come closer and closer. I was too afraid to move. My knees are getting weak. He then cornered me and grinned like a maniac.

"What a yummy little girl." He started to drool; I could see that he's out of his mind.

I looked at him with horror.

'_Someone, anyone! Help me!'_

"NATSUME!!!" I yelled just in time he attacked me. I closed my eyes and…

_**-WAPAK-**_

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Natsume in front of me. He punched the guy on the face that he collapsed.

"Stupid little girl!" he shouted at me

I suddenly hugged him as tears fell on my eyes.

"I was so scared!" I continued to cry at his chest. He put his hand on my head while his other hand hugged me.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly said

I was shock at his words that made my tears stopped. I looked at him; he stared at me with such warm and gentle eyes. He strokes my hair. I could feel my heart beating so fast.

"Come on let's go. We still have to pay for your cloths." He said as he let me go. He walked away leaving me behind.

I stare at his back trying to relax myself. Then he looked back at me.

"Hurry up idiot!" he shouted. He may seem angry but I know he's happy.

"Thanks." I catch up with him and flashed him a smile.

"Whatever." He replied

I smiled the whole time until it was already evening.

We were on the car ready to go to his mansion where his friends are waiting for us.

"I hope they'll like me." I mumbled

"What?" he glanced at me

"Umm…nothing."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry if it's quite short and I dunno if you like it but I hope you do T^T I'm still bothered by it! Sorry if it's affecting my work! Sorry for my grammatical errors. **


	6. Chapter 6

**My Twisted Fairytale**

**Hey hey! Thanks for the reviews guys ^_~ Next time I'll try to reply to your reviews! Whoooo! Thanks for encouraging me!!!! Hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Chapter 6 - Cinderella and the 7 hotties?!**

My heart was pounding fast as we approached the door. I took a glance at Natsume then I laid my eyes on the door ready to meet his friends.

'_I hope they'll like me.' _ I thought over and over again

The door opened widely and revealed 6 handsome young men who are chilling on the living room. I scanned my eyes and passed each one of them. I recognized some of them because of the party last night. Natsume approached them first and greeted them. They all seem to be glad to see Natsume.

'_Is he the leader or something?'_

I kept staring at his perfect figure not planning to move a single inch. I observed them carefully. They look like the 7 dwarfs on Cinderella. Ummm…wait? Is that Cinderella or SnowWhite? Arrrrg!!!! Whatever!

"Come here." Natsume ordered

I did what he said and stood beside him, and then he suddenly put his arm around my shoulders as he pulled me closer to him.

"This is my girlfriend." He said with no emotions

'_Can't he show just a little emotion? Like hello! He's introducing me as his girlfriend?! Where's the love man!!!! The love!!! Sheesh!!!'_

Some of them looked at me with amazement in there eyes as some just smiled at me. I bowed my head as I introduce myself "I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you." I flashed them my sweetest smile.

"Glad you came, Mikan." Koko grinned

I nod and smiled at him

"This is Kaname Sono" Tsubasa said pointing a finger at him

He smiled shyly at me as he bowed his head.

"And I'm Tsuki…Choha." He said as he sneezed (Dudes, this is my OCC)

He wiped his nose and smiled apologetically at me

"He's a sickly guy, so he often has a cold." Yuu explained

I smiled at Tsuki as I told him it's alright.

Looking at them, they really are like the complete set of 7 dwarfs!

'_Yuu as Doc, they both have glasses' _Yuu smiled at me.

'_Koko as Happy, they seem to be always cheerful' _he flashed me a grin.

'_Tsubasa as sleepy, haha, from the looks of tsubasa, he really is the type who always dozes off'_ he let out a yawn.

'_Ruka as Dopey, he's a bit clumsy after all.'_ Ruka suddenly tripped that made me giggle a little.

'_Tsuki as Sneezy, well, he does sneeze a lot.'_ Tsuki then sneezed at Koko's face.

'_Kaname as Bashful, he's really shy.'_ Kaname flashed me a shy smile.

'Hmmmm…and lastly.' I looked at Natsume and smiled.

"What?!" he asked with hint of annoyance as his eyebrows met his eyes

"Grumpy." I giggled which made Natsume glare at me.

After the introductions and a little chit chat, we decided to go to the garden to catch some fresh air. Natsume seems to be annoyed by the loud noises produced by Koko, Tsubasa and I who are now playing uno. He gave us an annoyed look while he sit under the Sakura tree reading some shonnen manga with Ruka beside him.

"Hey Mikan-chan, what do you think of Natsume?" Tsubasa suddenly asked in the middle of the game

'_What I think of Natsume?' _I thought deeply as I reminisced the 2 days I've spent with him. At first I smiled when I thought of the time he saved me.

'_He saved me quite a lot.' _

Then my brows met my eyes when I thought of his insults and a certain wicked witch who's snagging him. I felt a sudden pain in my chest as I emit a murderous aura.

"M-Mikan?" Koko interrupted my thoughts

I snapped back to reality as I smiled at them.

"Well…Natsume is…" I paused and breathe in deeply

"I hate him! His perfectly white teeth, his handsome face, his sexy voice, his smooth hair, his drop dead gorgeous body, his…his…ummm…Everything in him is what I hate!!! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!!!" I yelled at them.

They seem to be shock at what I said. When I finally pulled myself together, I looked around and they all seemed to be staring at me, including Natsume.

'_Opps…I forgot. I'm supposed to be acting as his girlfriend! Why did I say that I hate him? Not just said, I yelled it!!!' _I sweat dropped and turned my head to look at Natsume. He gave me a scary stare saying 'You're an idiot'

'_I'm dead meat!!! Kami-sama save me!'_

I was in the middle of panicking when I heard a chuckle. I looked at the person and it was Koko and Tsubasa.

'_Why are they laughing?'_

They seem to be restraining themselves from laughing.

"W-what's so funny?" I asked, unsure of what to say

"Mi..hahaha, Mikan. Are you insulting him or complementing him? You sure love him a lot!" Tsubasa laughed again

"Mikan…that's called love-hate." Koko grinned

'_Ehhh?! Love-hate?! I hate Natsume, but I don't love him!!!! I don't, I don't!!!! Owww, okay, maybe I like him but I don't love him!!!'_

I let out a sigh of relief. At least they just thought its love-hate.

Tsubasa then patted my head. I was a bit startled as I looked at him.

"You're funny." He said and grinned at me.

Then a sudden flashback hit me

_A young me, covered in mud tripped and fell to the ground and then a hand patted my head gently. I looked at this person, he's very handsome, he's a bit older than me but I really like him a lot._

"_You're funny." He said to me as he grinned_

"Tsu-kun." I suddenly said

He seems to be taken a back at what I said and looked at me with wide eyes.

"W-what did you just said?" he said

"Tsu-kun" I repeated

He then suddenly hugged me. What's going on here?!

"Mikan!!!" he let me go and gave me a wide smile

"y-yes?!"

"So you really are that Mikan!"

I stare at him as I gave him a what-are-you-saying look. He smiled at me and patted my head again.

"How can you forget about me? My father used to visit your parents when they were still alive. I used to play with you a lot." He said smiling

Come to think of it…I think he's right. So that's why he looks so familiar.

"That's why you look so familiar." I smiled back

"This is great!" he yelled happily.

I nodded and smiled. I took a glance at Natsume wondering what will his reaction be, I was shock when I saw him giving me a deathly glare. If a single stare could kill, I'm surely dead by now. I can see that he's irritated to the max just by reading his handsome face. This is not good. What did I do? He broke off his stare when Ruka patted his back that seems to calm him down. Ruka started to tell him something and Natsume looks so shock. I wonder what they are talking about.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

'_Why is she being too friendly too Andou?' _I thought as I stare at them.

I felt really annoyed for some reason. Just seeing her smile at him really ticks me off. He even hugged her! What's with that?! I clenched my fist ready to punch the ground when she looked at me, my heart stopped for a second.

'_What's happening to me?'_

I kept my eyes at her when I felt a hand pat my back. I looked at him he gave me a worried look that made me calm a little.

"Why don't you just be honest with yourself? I know that you two are only pretending to be a couple but in the process you have fallen in love with her. Aren't I right?" he said with a matter-of-fact tone

'_I don't know what to say. Why can't I speak up? What he said isn't true right? So why can't I answer back?'_

He stared at me waiting for me to answer. I stood up and started to walk away. I know it's like I'm running away but I honestly don't know what to say. Heck, what's happening to me?!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ruka looked at him, obviously waiting for him to speak but he never did. He stood up and started to walk to the house.

'_What's going on? What did he said? Why did he not answer Ruka?' _

A lot of questions had been popping out on my mind concerning Natsume. _'Why am I so worried about that pervert anyway?!' _I shook my head trying to not think about him. We continued to play a game, I might seem be having fun but to be honest, my mind is on somewhere else.

"Mikan, are you alright?" Koko said looking worried

"W-what? Of course I am." I smiled at him

"But your heart doesn't seem to be here." Tsubasa interrupted

"N-" I was about to say something when koko cut me off

"It's actually not somewhere. It's more of her heart is on someone else." He grinned

"T-that's not it! I wasn't thinking of Natsume!!!" I blurted out

They flashed me a grin.

"We never said you were thinking of Natsume." Koko said still having a grin

Ow crap. I spilled it!!!

"Why not go and check how he is? I bet he's on his room, maybe taking a nap." Tsubasa winked at me as Koko snickered

"Fine." I sighed and stood up.

I'm now at front of his room wondering if I should knock or just leave.

'_Should I really be here? Maybe he's asleep. He might get angrier if I accidentally woke him up.'_

I was too busy thinking that I didn't noticed the door opened and revealed a half-naked raven haired boy who's staring at me now. I was startled when I saw him there that I stepped back a little.

"N-natsume!" I exclaimed with surprise

"What?"

"Ahhh…j-ust wa-wanna ch-check i-if y-ou a-are a-alrrrr-ight." I stammered. He didn't answer so I started to walk a way but Natsume's hand grabbed me by the wrist and pushed me inside his room and then he slammed the door.

"Go take a seat." He then walked off to the bathroom.

I scanned the room; it was big like his sister's.

'_He told me to take a seat but where? There's no chair?'_

I decided to just sit on the edge of the bed as my eyes continue to scan the room. Natsume finally got out of the room all wet and he's only on his boxers. My eyes widen at the sight of his wet half naked body. He then approached me with a smirk.

'_W-what's happening here?!' _

I started to panic as my body started to tremble. When he finally was in front of me, he cornered me with his arms. My mind wanted to escape but why does it feels like my heart doesn't? I stare at him as his face leaned closer to mine.

"N-Natsume?"

His face continued to come closer.

"Why are you so friendly with Andou?" he whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath tickling my ear that made me blush more.

"W-what?!" I asked back

"Tell me why you are friendly with Andou?!" he said, it's actually more of an order

"W-we are childhood friends." I'm getting scared

He sighs and suddenly hugged me. My face is really red now. I could feel his cold chest as water dripped on my shoulder from his hair. We stayed like that for a while when the door suddenly opened and revealed a beautiful raven-haired girl. Her eyes are wide open as her trembling finger pointed at us.

"KYAAAAA~" she squeal with joy as her eyes looked at us with admiration.

Natsume suddenly pushed me to the bed as he looked annoyingly to his sister.

"Kyaaaa~ Sorry for interrupting you Natsume! I just wanted to see Mikan, but I'll just go see her later." With that she slams the door. We could still hear her squeal behind the door.

"Annoying!" he said angrily then he looked at me

"Go out now, I'm going to change!" he shouted

"Y-yes!" I hastily stood up and ran to the door.

My heart was really thumping fast like a drum roll. I sigh and slapped my face.

'_It's nothing Mikan!'_

I breathe in deeply as I smiled and went where Aoi and the others are. The day was finished with Natsume and I arguing about something stupid and Aoi continuously squealing whenever she remembers the scene on the room.

I'm already at home as I collapse on my bed. I let out a sigh and tried to reminisce the happenings especially the part when Natsume hugged me.

'_He's really a weirdo.' _That was the last thing on my mind when I slowly drifted to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**KYAAAAA~ XD hahaha, Well, Hope you like it ^^ **

**Ow yeah, I might not update that fast anymore because school has finally started Gaaaaah! I'm already in college so I really have to focus! My choosen course is really ahrd so I hope you'll understand T^T But don't worry! I won't stop updating this story ^^ Love ya all!!!**

**Btw, Special thanks to ****xXRandomnessPrevailsXx** **for the advice!!! It's crazy but I love it!!! Hahaha, thanks sooo much! You go girl!**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Twisted Fairytale**

**Hey hey! So here's another chapter ^^ Hope you guys will like it! And sorry for the late update, I'm having writer's block **

**Chapter 7 – Love bugging and my snotty prince**

"Thank you." I smiled and hand the change to the costumer. I watched him take his belongings and stepped out. When he's finally out of the building, I let out a sigh. Today seems to be boring. Nothing exciting seems to be happening to me these past few days. I took out my mobile phone on my pocket and checked if I have any messages. To my dismay, I still have none. Whose message am I actually waiting for? The only contact that's on my phone is Natsume…

"Natsume" I mumbled to myself

It has been 3 days since I've last saw him. He hasn't message me or even calls me. I haven't even seen a single stand of his hair!

'_Wait! Do I actually am starting to miss him?' _I shook my head and slap my face _'No, no! That can't be!' _I nod, agreeing to myself as I smile foolishly.

I scanned my eyes around this small unheard store due to boredom, and there I saw my co-worker, Karin, who's currently putting some nail polish on her long nails, then Kyo, the janitor was busy listening to his mp3, humming as he swipe the floor and lastly…My grumpy manager, Yuki. He's admiring himself as he brush the few remaining strands of hair on his almost bald head. I let out another sigh.

Our attention was drawn to a beautiful raven-haired girl who stepped in and stopped in front of me. Karin looked at her with envy on her eyes while Kyo stare at her with admiration, Yuki stopped what he's doing and his jaws dropped when he saw how beautiful the girl is and as for me…I stared at her with wide eyes and I my jaws also dropped.

"A-aoi-chan!" I exclaimed surprisingly

She flashed me a smile "Mikan, You might be wondering why Natsume hasn't been around lately…well, he's sick." Then she grinned

"W-what?!" I said half-shouting. Why is she grinning? She just told me that his brother is sick; ow wait, so the infamous Natsume Hyuuga also gets sick. I smirked as I start to imagine the poor sick Natsume laying on his bed with his pjs while coughing and snot dripping down his nose. I snickered.

"Mikan?" Aoi interrupted while waving his hand in front of my face.

"P-pardon?" I snapped back to reality

"I said if you could take care of Natsume just for today." she smiled sweetly

"W-why me?" I pointed to myself

"Because you're his girlfriend"

Oh…she's right. As his girlfriend it's my job to worry about him, but wait! I'm only pretending to be his girlfriend!

"But I was just pre-" I suddenly stopped talking, realizing that it was supposed to be a secret.

"You were just?" she leans forward

I started to sweat a lot as I looked away. "Ummm…w-well, I'm still working you see." I started to tremble, oh god,I almost spill the beans!

She looked at me suspiciously as her eyes lay on manager whose jaws are still dropped. She approached him and smiled.

"Excuse me sir, are you the manager?" she said sweetly

"Yes, why?" he's back to his normal grumpy old man.

"Would it be alright if Ms. Sakura-chan would take a leave now?"

"No." came his dry reply

"But-" she was cut off when he raised his hand, now facing her face.

"No more buts young lady." He was about to go to the storage room when Aoi-san stopped him.

"She needs to take care of my brother, Natsume **HYUUGA.**" She emphasized his surname that made manager's eyes widen. He immediately eyed me with such scary eyes.

"Sakura! Go take care of Natsume-sama!"

Sama?! When did he ever call someone sama? I sweat dropped at the look of his desperate face.

We are now at Aoi-san's car. She was driving really fast that made my surroundings look nothing like it was before. She opens the stereo and she starts to sing along with it.

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again_

"Love bug" I mumbled, Images of Natsume being a bug popped out of my mind that startled me and then I was pinched my something. I looked at it and it was a bug?! I took the bug and stared at it.

"Love bug." Aoi-san said taking a glance at the bug as she flashed a smile

"Don't joke with me." I opened the window and released the bug.

I looked at Aoi-san, she was still smiling. _'That can't be.' _I said to myself.

We are now in front of Natsume's room. My heart starts to thump really fast like a horse gone wild. Aoi-san knocked and then when she heard Natsume spoke she opened the door. She ran to her sick brother and started to talk to him. I was left on the edge of the bed as I stare at his sickly form. It's amazing, even though he's already sick, he can still be this hot! He doesn't look disgusting at all!

"What are you doing here?" he hissed as he eyed me

I wanted to say something but I'm speechless! I wasn't prepared to see him in this super hot situation. He's sweating a lot, his face is red and he's panting heavily but he really still looks just the same! Drop dead gorgeous!

"Mikan, will be taking of you today." Aoi-san said

"I don't need her help." He looked away

Gaaaah, he's still rude and arrogant!

"Natsume, he's your girlfriend. Be nice and for once swallow your pride." Aoi-san patted his head and walked to the door.

"I'll leave him to you Mikan." With that she closed the door.

Great, I was left in a room with a sick guy, and it's not just your ordinary sick guy…it's the arrogant Natsume.

"Have you been sick this whole time?" I asked as I approached him

He ignored me as he starts to wipe his body but it's obvious that he's having a hard time. I felt sorry for him and took the towel from his hands.

"I told you, I don't need your help!" he glared

"Whatever, just shut up." I started to wipe his forehead and then, I unbutton his shirt and started to wipe his body. It's really uncomfortable and from the looks of it he doesn't like what I'm doing but both of us don't have a choice. When it was finished I hand him a new shirt.

"If you get too close, you might catch my flu." He said as he grabbed the shirt

"Nah, I'm actually strong so it's alright." I smiled and helped him put his shirt

'_So he's worried about me.' _

I helped him with everything, in eating, in wiping his body, taking his medicine and with lots of stuff. He's finally asleep. I watched him, I stare at his handsome face, he looks like an angel. I smiled and touched his hair.

"I hope you get better soon." With that I started to doze off

I slowly opened my eyes and I looked around. My head doesn't seem to hurt like before. I guess the idiot did a good job at taking care of me. I was about to stand up when my eyes were caught by a brunette who was beside me. She was fast asleep. I smiled and patted her head.

"Thank you." I said to her sleeping form as I kissed her forehead. I stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Yawn!" I opened my eyes and stretched to wake myself up. I looked at the bed hoping to see Natsume but to my surprise, he's not there. I started to panic, I'm getting worried.

"Natsume!" I said, I looked around but he's nowhere, I was about to get out of the room when a hand stopped me. I turned around to look at the person.

"Natsume!" I exclaimed as I hugged him

"Idiot." He said

I realized what I just did; I flashed bright red as I pushed him gently "S-sorry." I looked down.

He smirked and he leans his face towards mine.

"Were you worried about me?" he's teasing me

I wanted to say 'no' but for some reason, I'm speechless. I stared at his eyes it's like it was hypnotizing me. The distance between the two of us was really making me breathless.

'_speechless…breathless…don't tell me I actually got hit by love bug?! That's insanity!'_

Images of bugs popped on my head! Heck, I don't even know what that love bug actually looks like!!!!

"Quit love bugging me!" I blurted out with frustration

I breathe in and out heavily

"Pfff…" I heard a chuckled. It was Natsume's, he was restraining himself from laughing.

"W-what's so funny?"

"You actually said love bugging? Do you mean that love bug song?" he smirked

"Ah…of course not!" I defended myself as I cross my arms and looked away

"Could it be you've fallen for me?" he's still smirking

"What?! No way! Impossible!" I backed away until my back finally touched the wall

"Really?!" he's approaching me with an evil smirk printed on his face

"R-really!" I slide my feet slowly trying to get away but he blocked my way with his arms

"Ummm…" I don't know what to say, my heart's starting to thump really fast again. It feels like I'm going to have a heart attack soon!

"Don't' fall for me" his smirked faded and his face became serious

"What?! How could you say that?! Don't order me!!!" I talked back

"No…seriously. DON'T." his face was still serious as he gave me a stare.

He's starting to scare me but I can't agree to what he said because even if I try to deny it, something deep within my heart is saying that he became a very important person to me that I can't just stop it.

"I…" I mumbled unconsciously

"Don't say it" he gave me a glare

I was too stubborn and I can no longer control my emotions that I just want to explode. I might actually like him!

"I…I lik-" I was cut off when Aoi-san broke in

"NATSUME!!!" she yelled

We both looked at her with surprise. She gave us an oh-my-gosh-what-were-you-doing kind of look.

"Nee-chan…learn to knock." Natsume approached his sister and he hit her head gently

"But Natsume!!! I did knock!!!" she wined

I smiled at the scene. It's like Natsume is the older sibling scolding his little sister which is Aoi-san. The two continued talking.

"Well, Mikan, thank you so much for taking care of my stubborn brother! I bet you had a hard time." She smiled at me as Natsume pouted at what his sister said

"It's alright. No biggie." I smiled and stepped out of the room

Aoi-san followed me and we had a little conversation until I finally reached the door.

"Thanks again Mikan." She gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

"Bye" I smiled at her and opened the door then…

_**-WOOOSH-**_

It was a strong wind that sent chills down to my spine. It was really cold. It was raining hard.

"Oh my…It's raining cats and dogs! It seems impossible for you to go home now." Aoi-san commented

"No, it's alright. I can manage." I smiled and took an umbrella from my bag. Luckily I always carry this with me.

"No please. I insist. Stay." She stopped me with a hand and looked at me with puppy eyes

I stare at her eyes as a hint of guilt stub me. _'How could I possibly resist that…that…that irresistible charm of hers?! It's like; it was drawing me to say yes!!!'_

"F-fine." I said finally giving up to her charm

'_The Hyuugas really have such amazing charm.' _I sweat dropped at the thought

"Yey!" she pushed me to the house and hugged me.

"What is she still doing here?" Natsume who just got down asked rudely

"It's raining hard, so she'll be staying here tonight." Aoi-san smiled

"Tsk…my flu might come back just by seeing her face." He smirked

'_How rude!!! I was the one who took care of him!!!'_

"Fine then! I'm leaving!" I opened the door with frustration but a hand stopped me

"I'm sorry Aoi-san but I'm going to leave now!" I said as I looked at the owner of the hand and much to my surprise, it wasn't Aoi-san's, it was Natsume's.

"It's raining hard and it's also dark…you might encounter some…" he paused as he looked at me seriously. I listened carefully; it feels like he's going to say something important.

"Some…" he repeated his last word

"Some?" I stare at his serious face

"Some…ghosts" he smirked

What he said gave me goose bumps and I started to tremble.

"G-ghosts? Haha, don't m-make me-me la-ugh" I tried to hide my fear as I twitch

"Fine then, go if you want. Don't blame me when a vengeful ghost suddenly appears and…" he paused again adding a little suspense on me.

"And suddenly cut your head off!" he grinned evily

"KYAAAAA~ I'll stay!!!" I rushed to Aoi-san and hugged her tightly

Aoi-san smiled and patted my head.

That evil Natsume, how could he say such things! Now I'm scared!!!

"Let's go have dinner." Aoi-san said

'_Great! So I'll be spending my night at the Hyuuga residence. I wonder what will be in store for me.'_

**Nyaaaa =_= I dunno if this is good but hope you guys like it. I'm actually getting excited for the next chappie XD hahaha, I have something sweet and funny in store!!! **

**Oh by the way, thanks again to ****xXRandomnessPrevailsXx**** for the crazy advice. You know what? I did the 2****nd**** advice. I hit him with my notebook, I know it's not that hard but I manage to scare him off XDDD hahaha! Thanks a bunch! You're a great help!**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Twisted Fairytale**

**Sorry for the late update!!! I've gotten a bit busy this past few days because I had problems with my part time job Sorry!!!!**

**Chapter 8 – Nastume's little lamb**

I looked at Aoi-san who was sitting in front of me; she was busy playing with her little brother, Yoichi. The two seems to be having fun, Youichi really loves her sister. I smiled as I imagine having a little brother.

"Hag" he mouthed to me

A nerve popped out of my head as I try to control my emotions.

'_This kid is a brat! Just like his brother!'_

I clenched my fist and my right eye started to twitch. That brat really is getting into my nerves!

Natsume took a glance at me and said "Idiot" then he rested his chin on his left hand. He was sitting beside me facing Youichi.

I didn't bother to answer back. _'These brothers really are a pain. Wait, what am I actually doing here in the first place?! oh yeah, it was raining hard so I have to stay' _I let out a sigh

"Dinner's serve" the cook said, then the maids put the food in the table and my eyes widen at the sight.

'_Wow, is there some special occasion or something?! There are a lot of different kinds of food that's in front of us.'_

I started to drool, these foods are mouth-watering. Aoi-san and the maids giggled at me, Youichi gave me a disgusted look and as for Natsume, he hit my head.

"Hey!" I yelled at him touching my head

"Pig" he smirked and held the knife and fork.

I pouted and looked at the foods. The siblings started to eat while I stare at my food holding the knife and fork. I don't know how to use these things!!! Don't they have chopsticks?!

"Mikan, why aren't you eating?' Aoi-san asked with concern

"Ahhh…well, ummm…" I can't think of anything to say, they'll laugh at me if I tell them that I don't know how to use a knife and fork?!

"She doesn't know how to use a knife and fork" Natsume said as if he just read my mind. He took a glance at me and smirked and then took a bite at his food.

I heard the maids giggle and Youichi snickered. I flashed red with embarrassment.

'_That guy! He didn't even consider my feelings!'_

"Would you like to ask for chopsticks?" Aoi-san asked

'_She's like an angel' _Tears formed on my eyes. I was touched by her kindness!

"Ahh…Thanks, but no thanks. I can manage." I smiled at her

'_I can do this!!! I'll show that pervert that even I can use this!'_

I stabbed the steak with my fork and sliced it with all my might.

"Idiot." Natsume suddenly said eyeing me. He stood up and went behind me then leaned towards me and grabbed both of my hands. He guided my hand in cutting the steak. His grip on me was gentle, it's like he doesn't want to hurt me. I'm starting to blush and I could feel my heart thumping fast. I gulped and kept my stare on the steak.

'_Can he hear my heart beating?'_

"That's how you do it, idiot." He went back to his seat and continued to eat.

"T-thanks." I mumbled and did the same thing he had done

The dinner didn't end up in peace, Natsume kept on teasing me and insulting me which always makes me answer him back. Our fight was about to turn out into a major food fight when he threw an olive on my face, and I threw back a bean on his eye. Luckily before we started throwing the turkey or the salmon or even the bread Aoi-san stopped us.

The maid led me to the guess room. My eyes widen for the second time seeing how big the room is. It's really huge thought Aoi-san's and Natsume's rooms are still bigger but seriously! This place is humongous! It has a huge cabinet, a flat screen tv, an xbox, ps3 and a wii! I checked the bathroom and it made my eyes widen more, the bath tub was just simply outrageous! It even has its own Jacuzzi! Gosh, this is heaven!!!

I slapped myself to wake me up from this dream. But it didn't work, I'm still here!

"Oh my gosh! This is insanity!" I said half-shouting "ouch" I said reacting from my slap, it was late reaction, it was because I was too amazed at what I am seeing right now.

"Please change into this." The maid handed me the cloths and bid farewell as she close the door

I changed into the cloths that the maid gave me and looked at myself at the full length mirror at the bathroom.

"Waoh!" I exclaimed in amazement

Now that I've worn it, I just realized that it's a red night gown! It looks so glamorous and sexy. I looked at my curves that I never imagined that'll look really sexy. The fabric was so smooth and soft. It looks like this cloth was made of silk, must be really expensive.

I approached the window and opened the curtains. It was still raining hard; it looks like it has no plan on stopping for tonight. I then heard the loud roaring of the sky. There's a storm coming that is if you still don't consider this heavy rain a storm. I heard another roar from the sky then there was a sudden black out.

'_Great, and to think that I wanted to try the ps3!'_

I sighed and went to bed. For a while I had been rolling left and right from the bed. I just can't seem to fall asleep! Why?! For some reason, I feel really odd. Maybe because I'm not used too this spacious room, well, my apartment really is narrow. I touched my pillow and feel its softness. Maybe it's this soft pillow, or the bouncy bed. Then there was another roar that surprised me.

"Stupid storm." I mumbled to no one

I rested my head on my pillow trying to sleep again then I heard a weird sound coming from outside that made me jumped with surprise.

'_W-what was that?'_

I hugged the pillow and stared at the door. I could foot steps. I started too tremble and I'm having goose bumps. When I heard the foot steps getting closer and closer, I rashly hid on the cabinet breathing in and out heavily.

'_C-could it-it b-be a-a g-ghost?' _I trembled more as I imagine the vengeful ghost that'll cut my head as what Natsume told me earlier. I became breathless as I heard the door opened and the foot steps became louder and louder. I could hear my heart thumping fast like some horse on the loss. The foot steps stopped adding more suspense on me and then the door cabinet opened.

"KYAAAAAA~" I yelled hitting the ghost in front of me while my eyes are shut

"Hey, stop!" someone said

I opened my eyes, hearing a familiar voice. And there, it was Natsume.

"Naatsume!" I hugged him as tears fall from my eyes

"Oi, what's going on? Why are you crying?" he asked

"G-ghost…fo-foot steps…cut my head…scared!" I said between sobs

"What?! Talk in English idiot!"

"There was a ghost!!!" I cried out

"There's no ghost idiot! That was just me!" he yelled at me

I stopped crying and sniffed. "R-really?" I looked at him still a few tears on my eyes

"Y-yes. Now stop crying, you look uglier!" he wiped my eyes with his sleeves

"Ok." I mumbled looking down

He sighed and started to walk away.

"Hey, don't' leave me!" I begged as I tag his cloths

He looked at me like he was looking at a little girl who lost her parents. He let out a sigh and patted my head gently.

"Whatever" he went to my bed and sit on it.

I smiled and sat beside him. "Thank you." I kissed his cheeks. He turned red and looked away.

"Yeah yeah." Now go to sleep

I nodded and rested my head and then closed my eyes. I was about to doze off when I heard another weird noise from the bathroom. I opened my eyes.

"W-what's that?!" I started panicking

"Calm down, that must be just some mice." He looked at me

"You have mice here?" I asked

"Of course, no matter how huge this place is, it's still a house." He said in a matter-of-fact tone

'_I guess he's right.'_

"Go to sleep." He said

I then heard another weird sound. I closed my eyes and covered my ears as I tremble. I heard him sighed and then I could feel a strong arm hugged me. I opened my eyes and looked at Natsume.

"If we stay like this, at least you won't be scared anymore thinking that there's a ghost beside you."

"Oh…thanks." I blushed and rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heart thumping wildly.

'_Could he be nervous? Why?'_

I closed my eyes and there came another weird sound.

"I can't sleep hearing those weird noises!" I complained to him

"Close your eyes and imagine good things. I'll sing you a song so you won't be able to hear those noises."

I nodded and did what he said.

"Mary had a little lamb…little lam…little lamb." He started singing that made me giggle

"What's so funny?" he asked a bit annoyed

"Why is it a nursery song?" I asked smiling

"I'm not into music. This is the only song I know because I usually sing this to Youichi."

"But isn't Youichi old enough?" I opened my eyes and looked at him

"Close your eyes. He might be tall but he's actually only 6 years old." He said looking at me

"I see." I closed my eyes and he continued on singing

I continue on imagining good things and listening to Mary had a little lamb that I didn't noticed that I've fallen asleep.

_**-CRIP CRIP-**_

I was woken up by the birds' noises. I yawned and opened my eyes. It took me a few seconds before realizing that I wasn't on my apartment and it took me like a minute just to realize that I was hugging Natsume!!! My jaws dropped as I stare at his sleeping face. I wanted to get away but I don't want to wake him up so I just continued to stare at his handsome sleeping face.

'_He's so handsome.' _I smiled and then his eyes suddenly opened as he smirked at me, making me blush.

'_He saw me staring at him!'_

"Having fun admiring my sexy face?" he asked seductively

"Jerk!" I pushed him out of the bed as he falls.

"Hey you!" he yelled angrily

"Serves you right pervert!"

"I'm a pervert?! Look who's talking. You were the one who kept on hugging me last night!"

I flashed red realizing that he's right. "I hate you!" I yelled at him

"I hate you more, ugly!" he yelled back

"I'm not ugly, pervert!" I jumped to attack him and we continued to fight

"KYAAAA~" Aoi-san screamed that made us stopped what we were doing and looked at her.

"W-what are y-ou two do-doing?" Sanchez-san trembled with wide eyes open

'_Why is she here?' _I glared inside me

I looked at Natsume and I realized that we were on an awkward position. I was on top of him!!!

"She attacked me." Natsume pointed innocently at me

"What?! You were the one who went to my room!!!" I yelled

"KYAAAA~ Natsume went to your room?!" Aoi-san squealed with admiration

"No, you got the wrong idea!" I defended

"Get off him bitch!" Sanchez-san pushed me and helped Natsume

'_I hate that girl.'_

"Little lamb." He patted my head before stepping out

"Natsume, tell me what happened last night!" Aoi-san followed her brother into his room, leaving me and Sanchez-san alone.

"I don't know what happened last night but I'll make sure that this will be the last time you're getting your filthy hands on him." Sanchez-san glared at me and walked away

I glared at her back as I stuck my tongue out.

'_What a way to start my day.'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hahaha, that's it XD Hope you like it ^^ Sorry for the late update and sorry if it's short. Also sorry for my wrong grammars and typos, I was in a rush.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Twisted Fairytale**

Hey guys!!! Sorry for the super late update! I have been busy with school! You see I'm already in college! I'm a freshmen and gosh! It is so hard to adapt! Hope you understand!

**Chapter 9 – One miss call**

I'm on my way home; I'm with Natsume's driver. I told them that I can go home on my own but he insisted to at list send me home to be assure that I'm safe. It's not like something bad will happen to me. Why did he become so paranoid about my safety all of a sudden? I'm used to being attacked by wolves anyway. Remember, when he first saved me from the three thugs? Also the time he saved me from the stalker. Or the time he saved me from the drunken man, and many more. See, so I'm already used in those kinds of things. So why does he have to be paranoid about my safety? Did he happen to hear what Sanchez-san said? I bet not. So why?

I sighed and looked at the window. A lot of things had been running into my mind other than the question why he is so paranoid about my safety.

I was just wondering why Sanchez-san was there that early in the morning. Or why Natsume didn't even bother to shut that girl's mouth when she called me a bitch.

A nerve popped out to my head. I was obviously annoyed. But why? What's so annoying? Just because he didn't defend me doesn't mean I have to get annoyed. I'm crazy.

I shook my head until I got dizzy.

"Miss Sakura, we have arrived." The driver said

I settled myself and fixed my hair. I opened the car door and before I stepped out, I smile at him and thanked him.

I took out my phone and dialed Natsume's number. I did promise to call him when I arrived.

-ring ring-

-ring ring-

No one's picking up. I cancelled the call and started to walk to my apartment. From afar I could see a figure leaning his back on a tree.

"_Who is that person?"_

I walked slowly to my apartment still my eyes are fixed in the figure. My view of the person became clearer as I saw…

'_Tsubasa-kun!"_

I stopped my track and stood there not too far from him. He was listening to his ipod while his eyes were shut and he continued to bang his head enjoying the music. I continued to stare at him at that distance, admiring his slim figure, his cool style, his smooth hair and handsome face. I can finally remember him. He was really that senpai before, my first love.

He sensed my presence as he opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Mikan!" he exclaimed with a smile and approached me

"T-subasa-kun." I was shock. Why is he here?

"Are you alright? You look a little pale." He asked with concern

"Ah no. It's nothing. I was just shock. Why are you here? And how did you know where I live?"

"Haha, I asked Aoi-san. Also I came here to tell you something." He smiled sweetly like a cute little puppy

"Ah. Wait what is it you're going to tell me?"

He just smiled at me and pulled my hand.

"Hey where are we going?" I tried to catch up with him but he's walking too fast so, I was just getting dragged by him.

"I want to show you something." He winked at me and opened the door to the passenger sit.

I looked at him confusingly but I still hopped into the car. He started the engine and we drove off.

I looked at the window wondering where he is taking me. Whenever I ask him, he'll always answer with a "You'll see." Or "Don't worry, it'll be fine." Or just simply a smile.

He's been like this, Ever since we were a child. He'll come to my place surprising me and then drag me somewhere else. Honestly he's really weird. His family is also one of the richest families here in Tokyo, well it is obvious because he's Natsume's cousin. Even though we are poor who lives in a far away province they still manage to come and visit.

I then felt my phone vibrating. It must have been a message from Natsume. I reached my phone in my pocket and I was about to open the message when Tsubasa interrupted.

"You have a phone? What's your number?" he took a glimpse at me

"Ah yeah. Natsume gave it to me." I smiled

"I see. That's nice." He continued on smiling and then he handed me his mobile phone "type your number there."

I took his phone and typed my number.

"Ne, Tsubasa-kun, where are we going?" I asked again giving his phone back

"You'll see, we're almost there." He smiled again

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes

I could hear someone singing._ Natsume has a little lamb…little lamb…little lamb. _

Natsume?

"_Mikan"_

Natsume? Is that you?

"_Mikan"_

Where are you?

"_Mikan"_

"MIKAN!"

I surprisingly open my eyes and I came face to face with a worried looking Tsuabsa.

"Did I fall asleep?" I ask rubbing my eyes

"Yeah, I got worried because you were sweating a lot and your temperature is high. Do you have a fever?" he's really concern about me

"Ah no. I'm alright." I smiled and stepped out of the car. I suddenly felt dizzy but I tried to cover it up by saying it was because I got tired.

"Let's go." Tsubasa smiled and took my hand

"Wow!" I exclaimed with amusement as I see the sight. We were on the park were we can see the city. The place was peaceful. This place must be hidden.

"This is great!" I smiled

"Do you still remember when your parents brought you here in Tokyo?" he smiled

"Of course! We stayed at your house. And then you took me here!" I smiled happily

"Glad you remember. Then you must have remembered Natsume too." He smiled gently

"Natsume? Eh? What's with him? Have I met him before?" I eyed him

He stayed silent for a few second and then he smiled again.

"Nah, my bad. It's nothing." He took his gaze off of me and looked at the sky

He's being suspicious.

"Mikan..." he looked at me with a serious face

"Ne, what is it?" I can feel that he's going to tell me something important

"Mikan…I…" he paused and clenched his fist

Oh my gosh! I think I can already predict what he's going to say. Please don't say it! My heart started to thump like a wild horse.

"I…I think…I…" he started to tremble

No please. Don't say it. I'm not prepared.

"I think I li-" he was cut off by a loud ringing on my phone

I panicked and hurriedly took my phone out.

_It's Natsume!_

I answered the phone taking a glimpse at Tsubasa. He seems uneasy.

"H-hello?" I answered unsure on what to say

"_IDIOT!!!"_ Natsume yelled at the other line

"What did I do?! Why are you angry?"

"_I told you to call me as soon as you get back to your apartment! Why didn't you call me?! I even sent you messages but you never reply!"_ he's really angry

'_Shoot! I forgot to call him again!'_

"I did call! You just didn't pick up!"

"_You should have called again! I was taking a shower and when I looked at my phone I saw one miss call! Stupid!"_

"Why am I the stupid one again?!"

"_Because I said so!"_

"Because of one miss call you got angry?! You are the stupid one!" I yelled

"_It is because you are sick stupid! I was worried!" _he yelled back

'_He was worried about me?' _My heart stopped thumping and I could feel my soul flown away.

"Of course I know I'm sick!" Gosh, what am I saying?!

"_Stupid. Where are you?" _

"Just hanging out with a friend."

"_Then go home now!" _he yelled

"Why? It's not like I'm doing something bad." He's being too demanding!

"_Go home and rest okay?!" _he ordered

"Alright alright you majesty" I replied sarcastically. He sighed and hangs the phone.

"Sorry, Tsubasa-kun. I think I need to go home now." I bowed and was about to leave

"I'll take you home." He offered and smiled

I nod and accepted his offer.

On the way home, I could feel my head getting heavy, everything seems to be blurry.

"Thanks." I smiled and stepped out

"Mikan, go take a rest." Tsubasa smiled, so he really knew I was sick.

"Yes." I turned my back and started to walk off when I heard him yell

"If you ever need someone to talk to, call me! I inserted my number on your phone!" he yelled and then drove off

I smiled inside me and continued to walk. It's really getting hard. I can't see clearly and everything becomes so blurry. I feel that my surroundings are moving. I'm starting to sweat a lot. I don't know where I'm going. Someone help me. I continued to walk, as I see my apartment. I'm almost there. And then, before I know it I saw nothing but total darkness.

"Yeah, she's fine. You don't have to worry. I'll be here with her for tonight." I heard someone said.

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw a familiar ceiling.

"Yeah, bye." He said

'_What happened? Where am I?' _I looked around but everything still seems to be blurry.

"Idiot, it's your own body. You should have realized that you got my flu." The person said and put a wet towel on my forehead.

I can't see who he is but I know he's handsome and the way he touched my hand, I could feel his concern for me. I wasn't able to say anything as I slowly drifted back to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ow well, that's it for now! Sorry if it's no good and sorry for my wrong grammar and typos. I'm in a hurry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**MY TWISTED FAIRYTALE**

Hey guys 333 sorry for the late update! I've been busy with school and my mid term exams are coming soon!!!! Waaaaaah! Anyway luckily I don't have school on Monday and Tuesday because of H1N1 hopefully none of my classmates were infected! Also was busy reading Gakuen alice, hehe, you guys read it too ^^ There's a lot of development on Mikan and Natsume's relationship! Kyaaaaaa! Hehe, I'm hooked! Anyway, here's the story!

**Chapter 10 – The tale of the Frog princess**

"_Mommy, Daddy!" _I heard someone cry

"_Mommy, Daddy!" _There it goes again

I slowly open my eyes and I saw a little girl crying. An old man came and patted her head

"_Grandpa, why is it that mommy and daddy won't wake up?" _the girl looked at his grandpa with tears in her eyes. The old man looked at her with pity then he hugged her.

"_Mikan dear, your mama and papa turned into stars." _

I watched the scene, not moving a single inch. As the scene changes I kept my stare at the little girl who is now sitting under the sakura tree. It seems that the burial of her parents is already over. She sat there all alone, everyone already left. Then a handsome boy with fiery crimson eyes approached her.

"_Stupid, stop crying. You look uglier." _He said nonchalantly

The girl looked at him with sadness written in her eyes.

"_Sempai…grandpa said that mommy and daddy turned into starts. Why did they leave me? Am I a bad girl?" _she kept her stare at the young boy forming tears in her auburn eyes. The lad couldn't take his crimson eyes off the girl. He then took something out of his pocket and handed it to the girl.

"_I was supposed to give it to onee-chan but I'll just give her the other pair."_ The girl looked at what the lad gave her. It was a pink hair pin with a strawberry design on top of it.

Like magic; the little girl stopped crying and smiled at him "_Thanks" _she said

The lad blushed and looked away. _"Idiot, you should stay strong. Sempai and I would no longer be here for you. We are going back to Tokyo." _

The girl nodded and continued on smiling. Indeed, the lad's words are full of magic.

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I blinked a few times to wake myself up.

"_I had a dream…and it was a weird one. I wonder who that boy in my dreams is."_

My fever seems to be gone but my head still aches a bit. _"I wonder who that person who brought me here was. Could it be Tsubasa-kun?"_

I slowly stood up looking around my narrow apartment, totally forgetting about that dream. My eyes laid on a bowl of soup covered with plastic on my table. I came near it and found a note.

_Eat it then drink your medicine_

I smiled and took out my phone and then searched for Tsubasa-kun's number.

_**-RING RING-**_

_**-RING RING-**_

"_Hello?" _ Someone from the other line said

"Tsubasa-kun?" I said unsure if it was really him

"_Yo, Mikan! How are you?" _he greeted me quite surprisingly

"I'm fine. My fever is already gone. Thanks for taking care of me." I smiled even though I know he won't be seeing it.

"_Glad to hear that! But I wasn't the one who took care of you; Aoi-san said it was Natsume." _

"Eeeeeeh?!" I was shock! How could it be Natsume!

"_Yup, and according to Aoi-san he just called her saying that he's going home now."_

Natsume took care of me?! That's really shocking!

"_Mikan, still there?" _

"Ah yeah, thanks! I'll be going now bye." I hang the phone and hastily stood up and ran to the door.

"Natsume!" I unconsciously yelled. I looked at the stairs and I saw Natsume sitting there. Our eyes met and for a second it seems like the world stopped and only people was the two of us.

"I was about to go home but for some reason, I just couldn't leave you. That's why I decided to stay here." He said nonchalantly as he kept his stare at me even though his face is expressionless, I can see that he's sincere. His eyes are a bit puffy and he has eye bugs. _"Could it be that he stayed up all night taking care of me?"_

"Why stay outside? Why not come in?" I asked totally shock at the happenings

"I don't want to wake you up." He then stood up and approached me and put his right hand on my forehead

"Your fever is gone. I'll go now. Make sure to take some medicine." He turned around and started to walk off. I continued to stare at his back unable to move, unable to speak.

"W-wait." I finally said. He turned around and looked at me.

"I-it l-looks like i-it's going to r-rain. Ple-ase stay he-re for a w-while." I'm stammering

He kept his stare as he proceeds inside my apartment. He sat on the corner resting his back.

"Why not sleep for a while, you seem tired." I offered

"I'm fine." He said closing his eyes.

"_What's with this awkward silence?!"_

I went to the table and started eating the soup.

"Does it taste alright?" he suddenly said

I looked at him confusingly. He opened his eyes, he seems to be annoyed. _"why?"_

"I said if it tastes alright?"

"Uhh, yeah. Thanks." I bowed my head and continued to eat

"_What's gotten into him?"_

"Why were you together with Tsubasa?" he blurted

"What?!" I spitted my food

"Stupid! Answer my question!"

"He just brought me somewhere!"

"Where and Why?" he glared at me

"_He's scary!"_

Then I remembered he was going to tell me something. I flashed red.

"I-it's nothing." I murmured

"Then why are you stammering and blushing?!" he hissed

"_Gosh! Stop it already!"_

"I told you it's nothing!"

"hmmfp! Whatever!" he crossed his arms and looked away

"_Stupid Natsume!"_

I stood up and went to the bathroom slamming the door hard to inform him that he's annoying.

"_That Natsume is really hard to understand him!"_

When I finished doing my thing I touched the door knob to open the door, but its lock.

"_Crap! I forgot that this door is broken!"_

I panicky tried to twist the knob repeatedly but no luck, I'm still locked!

"Natsume!" I banged the door hard

"What?" he yelled

"Help! The door won't open!"

"Step away from the door, I'm going to brake in." he ordered

"What?! Don't do that!"

"We have no choice dummy!"

"The bathroom is really small, if you charge here you might hit the wall and get hurt!"

"Then what do you want me to do?!"

"I'll be the one to charge." I got no choice

"Don't be stupid! You're too weak!" he yelled

"It's alright! I can do this!" I moved a bit further from the door and positioned myself

"Here I go!" I yelled and ran to the door!

_**-BAM-**_

I successfully broke out!

"You are heavy." Natsume said

I was sitting on him. _"Did he just catch me?"_

"S-sorry!" I hastily stood up but my clumsiness occurred and I stepped on soap and slipped, landing on him.

It took me a few seconds to finally realize what is happening. I-I-I am k-k-k-k-kissing Natsume?!!!!

I flashed red as I slowly stood up.

"S-sorry." Then I fainted

"_Mikan-chan, look! Prince Charming kissed Cinderella! Isn't that sweet?!" One of my playmates told me_

"_Yeah! That is so sweet! When I grow up I want to be kissed by a prince too!" I said_

"_To be kissed by a Prince." _It echoed through my mind over and over again.

I gained consciousness as my eyes met cold crimson eyes. I flashed red and hastily stood up. I can't look at him.

"If what happened is really that uncomfortable, then just forget about it." He said and he went to the door.

"_What is he saying?!"_

I stopped him by holding his wrist.

"T-that's not it. I-it was just my f-first kiss."

"_Gosh, what am I saying?!"_

He looked at me, I tried reading his expression by he still has his usual poker face. I kept staring at him and the next thing that happened was totally unexpected. He stretched his arm putting it on my head, putted his other arm on my waist then he pulled me into him. He's kissing me?!!!! My face feels so hot. I think my fever came back. My heart is pounding so fast! He then pushed me gently.

"There, now you have your second kiss. Frog Princess" He smirked and left

"_Frog princess?!!!"_

I could feel my world crash! I'm sinking into the darkness!

"_HE JUST STOLE MY FIRST AND SECOND KISS!!!"_

"NATSUME!!!!" _**-BOOM-**_

I exploded!!! No one will marry me now!!!!

Gosh!!!! What a day!!! Being harassed by a pervert!!!! Grandpa, I'm sorry!!!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well then, it's finished. Did you guys like it? Sorry if it wasn't that good and sorry if it's short T^T**


	11. Chapter 11

**MY TWISTED FAIRYTALE**

Hey guys! Ne, I just noticed, some of you thought that this story is already over? When I said "Its' finished" I didn't actually mean that the story is finished. I wanted to say that the chapter is finally done. Sorry for the misunderstanding T^T

**Chapter 11 – The magic word**

"Uwgly!" Youichi pulled my hair

"Ouch! Yo-chan, please be more gentle" I pleaded as Niagara Falls formed on my eyes

"Stupid" Natsume whispered to his brother

"Swtupid." Youichi pointed at me

"Natsume, you demon!"

Natsume smiled and patted the head of his little brother. That's the first time I saw Natsume smile. It's amusing, so astonishing, and so incredible. It is truly magnificent!

"Strawberry fields, stop drooling. I'm not edible." Natsume then flipped my skirt

"PERVERT!!!" I yelled with anger as I attack him

After World War 3 between Natsume and me, I lost. _'Stupid Natsume!' _Now I am obliged to get them some food. _'Why am I his slave?!'_ Well, this happens when…

_Flashback_

_Natsume and I are playing a game with his friends._

"_Stupid, you lose again." Natsume stated showing his winning cards_

"_What?!" I sighed, this is my tenth lost!_

"_You suck, ugly." He smirked_

"_Shut up, nasty fox." I stuck a tongue at him_

"_Nasty fox?!" a vein popped out of his head _

_I ran to Tsubasa-kun and hid "You can't harm me you nasty fox! I'm protected by Tsubasa-kun!" I stuck my tongue out again_

_From the looks of it, it looks like he's really annoyed. Well serves him right for making fun of me._

"_Andou, get away from that girl or both of you are toast." He glared at Tsubasa-kun_

_Tsubasa-kun smirked and then hugged me "I don't wanna." _

_This seems to anger Natsume more; he's starting to emit a murderous aura. _

"_Ok ok stop! Let's play another game!" Ruka-kun interrupted which is a good thing because it looks like Natsume's gonna kill both Tsubasa-kun and I._

"_Here's the game. We will be blindfolding the "it" and what this person will do is catch someone and identify who this person he/she caught. If he guessed right then the person he caught will be obliged to give the person who caught him/her 3 wishes." Koko explained_

"_Oh!!! Sounds fun! We will be like a genie!" I exclaimed with excitement. Then Natsume pulled me towards him._

"_Better not let me catch you." Natsume emitted an evil aura_

'_He's still mad.' I sweated a lot _

"_Please pick a piece of paper." Yuu-kun handed me the bowl_

_I picked one and opened it. It's blank?_

"_Who got the paper with an "it" on it?" Yuu-kun yelled_

"_Me!" Koko-kun waved the paper high enough for everyone to see_

"_So Koko's the "it"!" I yelled with excitement_

_Ruka-kun blindfolded Koko and turned him around 3 times. Then we positioned ourselves quit far away from him._

"_Game!" Yuu-kun yelled_

_Koko walked and walk until he caught someone_

"_Ruka-pyon!" he said_

"_Eh?! How'd you know?!" he seems surprised_

_Koko just grinned. _

_The game continued for about an hour. So far, I'm lucky to not be caught. Ruka-kun was caught by Koko, Tsubasa was caught by Tsuki-kun, Ruka-kun was caught again by Kaname-kun._

_The "it" now is Natsume. I made sure to stay far away from him. He started walking and I started backing away. And for some reason, he knows exactly where I am. He walked faster towards me and I walked as fast as I could to stay away. We are now walking around in circles. 'This is insanity! Why won't he stop chasing after me?! It's like he can see me?!' When I thought that I finally got away from him, he then pulled my hair. _

"_Polka-dots" he said_

"_Arrrg! I hate you, stupid!" I yelled_

_He took of his blindfold and smirked at me. 'I really hate this guy.'_

_End of flashback_

I let out a sigh and went to the kitchen. I made a ham and cheese sandwich for the siblings and for some weird reason, this maid beside me is grinning.

"Umm…is there something wrong?" I asked the maid

"I'm just happy." She flashed me a smile

'_Weird.' _"Why?"

"You see, ever since Mikan-sama became Natsume-sama's girlfriend. He seems to be gentler and happy most of the times."

'_How could they tell that, that poker face is actually happy?'_ "I don't think that's true."

"Oh it is really true! Your existence has become very important to him. He often looks at his emails waiting for your text."

"Eh?! Seriously?! Aybe my magic worked" I joked as I tried to convince myself that this maid is only making fun of me

"Believe me Mikan-sama. Whenever you are here the house becomes livelier and Natsume-sama gets out of his room. Before he only lock himself in his room. What kind of magic did you cast on him?" the maid smiled some more

This is unbelievable. I don't know what to say. I had a huge effect on Natsume?!

"I hope your magic affects on Youicihi-sama too just like how it affected on Natsume-sama."

"Eh? Is there something wrong with Yo-chan?" this is getting interesting

"Youichi-sama is a very lonely kid. Ever since Kaoru-sama, Youichi's mother, died Mr. Hyuuga pushed himself too hard to work. Leaving the siblings behind and what's worst is there uncle Persona-sama became in charge to take care of them. Aoi-sama is very found of Persona-sama but for the two boys, they hate him, especially Natsume-sama. Whenever Persona-sama is here and Aoi-sama is somewhere, expect a murderous aura in this house." The maid explained

"Why does Natsume hate Persona that much?"

"This might hurt you but I think you should know this. I don't know if Natsume-sama already told you about his engagement, but Persona-sama was the one who arranged this engagement for Natsume-sama. Natsume-sama, hated the fact that Persona-sama did the arrangements without his knowing or even his father's knowing and what's worst is he's engaged to marry his ex-girlfriend Ayumi Sanchez."

Just by hearing the name of that witch made my blood boil.

"Wait, he told me that the engagement was made by his dad?!" this is confusing

"Well, he doesn't want to tell anyone about Persona-sama. Please don't tell him that I was the one who said this." The maid pleaded

"It's alright I understand." I smiled "Well, I'll go bring this to them." I took the food and bid farewell to the maid.

On my way to his room a lot of things had been going around my mind. First, who is this Persona guy? Second, I never knew that my existence was that important and lastly why is it that Octopus won't stop chasing after him?!

'_Why do I hate Ayumi that much?'_

"What took you so long?" Natsume said looking impatient

"S-sorry." I gave them the food and sat across them, staring at Natsume.

"What?" he looked at me annoyingly

"Nothing." I looked away

A lot of questions are still running through my mind that I didn't realized that, I've been here for almost 2 hours. Nothing is happening. Youichi is busy playing with his toys and Natsume is busy reading his manga. I looked at Youichi and just like his brother, he have a poker face. I then noticed Natsume stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Bathroom, want to go with me?" he smirked

"Pervert!" I looked away

I am now alone with Youichi. I continue staring at him. He's ignoring me. Looking at this boy, I can see how lonely he is. I can see my old self when my parents died. I unconsioucly hugged him. He seems a bit surprised but he didn't speak a single word.

"Yo-chan, you know, when I was 6 my parents died. I was so lonely but because of my grandpa I learned to stay strong. I don't want you to continue feeling alone for the rest of your life. Always remember that there are people who understand you." I said and hugged him tightly. He didn't move or say anything. And for a while we stayed in that position. He's really a nice kid despite that rude attitude.

"Why are you harassing my brother?" Natsume interrupted

"W-what?! I'm not harassing him!" I let go of Youichi as I stood up defending myself

"You are disgusting, Pervert." He looked away

"I'm no pervert!"

"Child abuse"

We continued to argue until Youichi got tired of the noise and stepped out.

"See what you've done to Youichi." Natsume blamed me

"It was you who started it!" I talked back

"You were abusing my brother."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No no no!"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Whatever! You are insane!" I yelled as I search for Youichi

I decided to look for Youichi in the garden. I walked and walked until I got tired. I sat under a tree and rested my back. Then I heard a rustle behind the bush.

"Who's that?" I asked nervously _'Could it be a thief?'_

I kept my stare at it hoping it's not a thief. Then someone stepped out, I shut my eyes and yelled but the person covered my mouth. It was Tsubasa-kun.

"Sheesh, why are you screaming? You're going to make a scandal." Tsuabsa-kun said

"S-sorry, I thought you were a thief. Why are you here?"

"Just visiting, I wanted to surprise Natsume." He grinned

"I see." I smiled

"What are you doing at a place like this?"

"Taking a rest."

He smiled and sat beside me.

"Ne, Tsuabsa-kun, I want to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"What if you're starting to like a person but you must not fall for that person because things will get complicated if you do."

"Hmm…could it be Na-" he was cut off when someone spoke

"Yo" Natsume interrupted sitting in between Tsubasa and I

"Natsume!" I exclaimed

"What were you talking about?" he suddenly asked

"I-it's nothing." I looked away

'_Did he just hear what I said earlier?'_

"What are you doing here?" Natsume's gaze switched to Tsubasa-kun

"Surprise!" Tsubasa-kun grinned

"Moron" Natsume stood up and walked away

"What's his problem?" I asked

"Owww, he didn't like the scene." Tsuabsa-kun chuckled that made Natsume looked back with a glare

"What?"

"Nevermind."

The day passed by with Tsubasa-kun and I playing with Youichi and Natsume giving me a deadly glare.

"It's getting late. I better go." I said waving them goodbye and started walking off then someone pulled my hair then kissed me on the cheeks. It was…

"Yo-chan!" I exclaimed

"Mikan, come and play with me again next time." He said

I smiled and nod

"Mikan, I'll take you home." Tsubasa-kun offered

"Ye-" I was cut off when Natsume putted his arm on my shoulder

"I'll take her home. Stay here with Youichi." He said nonchalantly and dragged me outside

On our way to my apartment, it was silent. Not just an ordinary silence, it was a scary silence. Natsume seems to be in an awful bad mood. What did I do this time? I stared at him hoping to get an answer on why he's in a bad mood. He doesn't seem to mind my staring as he continues to drive not removing his eyes on the drive way. What is wrong with this guy? He's so hard to understand. The car pull stopped in front of my apartment but before I stepped out I gave him another look. He looked back at me. I can sense that he wanted to tell me something, so I didn't move an inch.

"It's almost near." He murmured loud enough for me to hear

"What?" I asked

"I said, leave now, Polka dots!" He ordered

"Quite calling me names, I have a name you know!" I protested, as I open the car I heard him call my name. I looked back blushing. I can see his serious face.

"Mikan" he said it again.

'_His words are really magical. Just by saying my name I felt like my whole world stopped.'_

"I called your name, now stop complaining and leave." He ordered

Without a word, I stepped out of the car, closed the door and stared at the car window. He started to drive off but I continued to stare at his retreating car. _'What has gotten into me?' _I touched my chest and my heart was beating fast. _'Did he just cast a spell on my heart?'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**That's it!!! Hahaha, I'll try to update again maybe later or tomorrow!!! Hope you like it ^^ again sorry for my grammatical errors! Whoooo, it's soooo magical XD nyahaha**


	12. Chapter 12

**MY TWISTED FAIRYTALE**

Hello minna-san! Here's chapter 12! Thank you for the reviews!

**Chapter 12 – the truth from an ancient doll**

I opened my cabinet and took out a shoe box, inside the box are bunch of random things from my childhood. I grabbed a hairpin and close my eyes, reminiscing the past. I could still remember like it was yesterday, the face of the person who gave this to me. He has a warm smile and a pair of crimson eyes that looks at me with pure gentleness. He's a year older than me and I call him sempai. I no longer know his name or where he is or what his relation to my parents was, but one thing is for sure, I could never forget his kindness.

'_Could it be Natsume?' _a voice inside my brain said, _'don't kid with me, Natsume is a devil! He looks at me with pure evilness and he definitely isn't kind!' _another voice inside me protested. I washed away those thoughts and put the hair pin back to its original place and then put the box away.

I stood up and opened the front door ready to go to my part-time job but something in front of my doorstep stopped my track. It was a letter. Not just an ordinary letter, it looks like a fancy one. I crouched and took the letter. I examined it, trying to figure out who's it from. Then I saw the signature below saying _"Sanchez Ayumi"_ Could it be a burial letter? But if this is a burial letter why is it color pink? I started to imagine Sanchez Ayumi on a pink coffin wearing a pink gown with pink roses everywhere and everyone are wearing pink burial cloths. It gave me the chills. I shook my head erasing the thoughts and opened the letter.

* * *

_Dear Sakura Mikan,_

_It will be my 23rd birthday this 22nd of November. And as a close friend, I would like you to come and celebrate it with me. The party will start at 7:30 in the evening held at the garden on my mansion. The attire will be traditional cloths, so prepare your lovely kimonos and yukatas! A car will come and pick you up at around 7:00. I'll be expecting you! _

_With lots of love,_

_Sanchez Ayumi_

_

* * *

  
_

What kind of joke is this, me, her close friend? Don't make me laugh! She even indicated 'With lots of love' Arrg! So sick! And if she really intends to invite me, she should have sent this invitation earlier! So I could prepare. Ok stop it Mikan, it's not like you're really going to attend this ridiculous party right? I laughed like a fool and putted the invitation away, and went straight to my part-time job.

My part-time job ended with my almost bald manager scolding me for always combing my hair! Sheesh! Is combing a hair such a big crime now?! If I know, he's just jealous because he only has a few strands on his hair left! I wish he would go bald so that he will stop scolding me for always fixing my hair! Go bald manager! Go bald!!! I screamed in my head.

I arrived at my apartment quite early today. I immediately lay down on my futon, relaxing my body from too much stress. Jee, if only I am rich, instead of working in that crappy store, I could have studied in an elite school! Darn this life of mine! Now, I wonder, how is my grandpa? Is he lonely? How is his health? I'm sorry for leaving you grandpa! I sit up straight and slapped both of my cheeks. I can't be feeling down now! I came here to look for Hotaru! And I'm not leaving until I finally see her! I punched the air enthusiastically as my gaze was caught by the invitation on my table. I decided to read it for the second time. And just like before, I laughed at it and threw it away. "Seriously, who would attend such a ridiculous party?" I said to myself _'But what if Natsume is there?' _my thoughts whispered to me. Ow shut up! Even if Natsume is there, like I care! He will just be there to have fun, talk to people, and maybe…talk to...Ayumi? "NO WAY!" I stood up from the sudden thought.

I ran to the bathroom and took a shower, prepared myself for the party. I searched for decent attire and I successfully found one. It was an orange kimono with sakura petals printed on it. It was pretty simple yet, it's lovely. I remembered that Hotaru was the one who gave this to me just before she left. I hugged it and smiled. I wore it and fixed myself. I looked at the time and it was 5 minutes to 7. I checked myself on the mirror gaining a lot of confidence. Then I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and my eyes widen.

"GORILLA!" I yelled with surprise

"Who are you calling a gorilla?" a huge black man with sunglasses on a black suit said with annoyance in his voice.

"S-sorry." I mumbled

"I'm Sanchez-sama's bodyguard." He introduced himself politely and asked if we can go now; I had a sudden feeling of guilt for calling him a gorilla. Well, he really surprised me, such a huge man in front of my apartment. He doesn't look Japanese; I don't even think there's a Japanese that black. He even has thick lips. Ok Mikan, shut up! You're being mean to the guy. I nod and stepped out of my apartment and went to the car. The car door was opened by the bodyguard and it reveled…

"Sanchez-san." I greeted bitterly with a sweet fake smile

"Hello, Sakura-san" she greeted back with venom in her voice and flashed me an irritably fake smile of hers.

I hopped in still having that fake sweet smile and sat beside her. I heard the door slam and the engine started.

"Nice outfit" she said sarcastically

"Same goes to you." I said with full of sarcasm

She looked out at the window resting her chin in her hand. I gave her a stare examining what she's wearing. It was a black kimono with red roses printed on the edges. Her kimono matches her pale skin and her perfectly red lips. She has a light make up that emphasis her green eyes. Her long pink hair was put up by a black ribbon. She looks exactly like an ancient doll that you'll find in temples. If I don't personally know her, I could say that she's truly gorgeous. Too bad she has that foul attitude of hers.

On our way to the party, the octopus and I had a few conversations. I could sense her hatred towards me from the way she talks. It was full of venom like it was going to poison me. We also exchanged some insults from geisha to thrown away doll. She's totally being sarcastic to me. I bet she's even plotting something evil that is why she invited me to this party. She wants to embarrass me in front of her friends but too bad, I won't give up that easily. You've messed p with the wrong girl!

The car pulled over and the bodyguard opened the car door for us. The moment I stepped out and the moment I looked at the mansion, my eyes widened and my jaws dropped from the sight of it. The octopus geisha gave me a smug smirk while looking at me with amusement in her eyes. Her Japanese-style mansion is breath-taking. It was totally different from Ruka-kun or Natsume's western-style mansions. I felt like I've traveled back in time. They said that she's Eurasian so I was expecting some European-style mansions but this turn out different from my expectations. Is she a daughter of a yakuza?

The party was going to be held on the garden so we made our way to the garden. In there, there were bunch of people but not as many as the blooming roses in there. A lot of different kinds of flowers can also been seen there. Then a group of girls approached us.

"Happy birthday girl!" they said in union giving her a peck on the cheeks. She smiled at them, a totally different smile from the smile she always shows me. "Who is she your sister? She's cute!" one of the girls said looking at me. "No way! She's Natsume's current girlfriend." The octopus answered. From the word girlfriend, they seems to changed there happy expressions into glares. "We better go now." The group said bidding farewell to the octopus as they whisper. _'Bunch of weirdos' _the little devil inside me said.

The octopus was about to leave when I stopped her by holding her wrist. She turned to look at me with hint of annoyance.

"Here, happy birthday, flirty old hag." I faked a smile as I hand her a small gift from my pocket. "Why you shouldn't have you ugly little brat." She flashed me another of her fake smile. "It's out of pity." I grin mockingly; she returned it with a scoff.

"Awww, look at that, aren't the two of you getting along well?" someone said

We turned to look at the owner of the voice and it was Tsubasa-kun.

"As if!' both of us said that made Tsuabsa-kun laugh

"Whatever." The octopus said and started walking off. Tsubasa-kun grinned and patted my head.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"The oc- I mean Sanchez-san invited me." I flashed him a smile

"Wow, and you actually came?" he seems surprise. I just flashed him another smile. Honestly, I don't' know what I'm doing here. I just had the eagerness to attend. Something inside me is saying that if I didn't go, I'll definitely regret it.

"What about you Tsubasa-kun?" I changed the topic.

"I just noticed, why are you calling me Tsubasa-kun? Shouldn't it be Tsubasa-sempai?" he flashed me his irresistible smile. I smiled back and said "Oji-san"

"Hey, I'm only 19" he pouted like a cute little kid

His reaction made me smile more. "Just kidding Tsuabsa-sempai." I made sure to emphasis the word 'sempai'. He laughed and tickled me. Then suddenly someone kicked him from behind making him fall to the ground.

"Tsubasa-sempai!" I exclaimed

"Yo!" Natsume greeted nonchalantly as he sit on Tsubasa-sempai's back.

"Natsume!" Tsubasa-sempai yelled

"Stop flirting with idiotic girls like her." He said pointing at me with his thumb

"I'm not an idiot!" he's annoying me! Why is he here?!

'What ar-" Natsume didn't finished talking when a bunch of girls dragged him and sempai away. _'How rude! I'm talking to them!'_

I let out a sigh as I went to the buffet table. The happenings really are making me hungry. I took a small piece off bread and as I was about to take a bite a girl suddenly snatched it away. She smirked at me and walked away. _'What the heck?' _I took another piece of bread and another woman took it from my hand. I took another and there came another woman. _'What's wrong with this women?!' _ I raised my hand a little and so did the woman beside me. I slowly move my hand forward to the direction of the bread and slowly I reach it and when I was about to take it, the woman took it. "Hey!" I yelled. The women beside me giggled and then they took all the food and ran away. "Where are you going to take those foods?! If you eat all of them you'll get fat!" I yelled at them like I'm some kind of old lady scolding some brats.

I let out a sigh of defeat as I went to take a seat on a nearby bench. I let out another sigh. My stomach is grumbling like it's going to eat anyone who comes near me. This is stupid. Everyone here looks at me weirdly, some whispers about me and some just ignores me. What's wrong with this people?! They even took the food away! How I wish Hotaru was here. I was busy pitying myself when I felt something on my head. I took it, it was an apple. I looked at the person beside me and much to my surprise it was Natsume.

"Why did you come? Wasn't it obvious that you'll only be left out if they found out that you are my girlfriend?" he took a bite on his apple, fixing his eyes on the people.

"I know that, but thinking that you might be here together with her worries me a lot. Even though I know this might happen, even though people might hate me. I still took the risk of coming here."

"Idiot…I'll always be by your side." He patted my head, finally gazing at me

How can he say it so bluntly? He speaks as if he can see through all of my worries. What's more, he blew them away in an instant. His words are magical. I don't understand this guy. I hate him so much, I hate how he can see through me, I hate how he manages to calm me, I hate how he saves me when I'm in trouble, I hate the happiness I feel whenever he tells me something nice, because I know, I will never be able to reach him. I can feel tears ran down my cheeks. Why am I crying?

"Why are you crying?" he asked

"I don't know." I tried stopping my tears but it won't stop I feel really happy but why am I crying? He wiped away my tears and looked me in the eyes. "Stop crying, you look uglier." He smiled and poked my forehead. He stood up and started walking off, leaving me dumbfound.

After a few moments of crying, I finally stopped. Just to realized that I'm alone again. So much for saying 'I'll stay by your side'. "Liar!" I yelled to no one. I stood up and walked to a place where there were less people. There I saw the octopus sitting on the bench alone. I approached her and sat beside her. She looked at me with annoyed eyes.

"Who died?" I asked

"I have no time to argue with you." She looked away

Something seems to be wrong. From the moment I met her, all we do was argue, argue, argue and argue some more. What has gotten into her?

"How did you met Natsume?" she suddenly asked out of the blue.

It's a good thing that she finally spoke but what the hell should I answer? Natsume never gave me the excuse on what to tell people if they asked on how we met, I think deeply of a good alibi.

"Ahh…well, he happened to save me from some thugs and then you can say it was love at first sight? Hehe" gosh! Will she buy that? Hotaru always tells me how bad I am at lying.

She smiled. Darn! Did she figured it out?! I started to sweat a lot waiting for her to speak. "That is so like Natsume" she said still smiling. I kept silent because I don't want to spill anything or Natsume will kill me.

She started to narrate her story on how they met. I kept quiet, this is something interesting.

"Natsume just entered middle school in Alice Academy; he was only 13 years old back then. He was so cute. He still has that poker face of his but he managed to capture the hearts of the girls. I on the other hand, loathed him a lot back then. I was a senior high school student at the same school. I still don't know him personally but I already hated his ego. The first time we met was when a bunch of girls were bullying me."

"Oh, so you were a loser?" I snickered

"Watch your mouth brat!" she glared at me that made me shut my mouth

"Anyway, he just happened to pass by and when he saw how badly those girls were treating me, he gave them a death glare and immediately they ran away. I stared at his cold crimson eyes. 'Ugly' he said. This might sound weird but I didn't get angry at him, I actually fell in love with him the moment he said those words to me. And there, I tried to be by his side until he fell for me." The octopus started day dreaming

"You fell in love when he called you ugly? You are a weirdo." I commented

"Shut up!" she hissed with venom

"Well, why did you two broke up?" I asked her like I'm some little girl

"It was because Persona didn't like me. He tried everything just to break us apart. I didn't break up with Natsume without any reason. I just didn't tell him the truth. Persona is an evil person. I don't know what he's plotting. He just one day called me and told me that he arranged an engagement between Natsume and I. Of course I agreed but that's not because I'm chasing after Natsume, I wanted to know what Persona's plan is. Don't tell this to Natume okay?" she looked at me with a serious face

I guess she isn't that bad after all. Persona is the bad one. She just cares for Natsume that much. I wonder who this Persona person is.

"Anyway, I can win Natsume even without that engagement." She boasted, where does she get all that confidence?!

"As if, geishas like you should just sit quietly in a corner and wait for some costumers to make her a concubine." I grinned

"Ugly broken dolls like you should be thrown away in the dumpster." She talked back

"Octopus!" I yelled

"Ugly duckling!" she yelled back

"Ugly little brat!"

"Quit, adding words on Ugly! Flirty old hag!"

We continued hitting each other with insults until one of us got tired.

"I'm going home." I said standing up

"Finally!" she said grinning

I take back everything I said! She's not kind!!! I walked away silently as I feel her stare at me. The things she told me earlier, about Persona, was still on my mind. _'Who is this Persona guy?' _I thought to myself as I meet up with Natsume who was going to take me home.

* * *

**That's it!!! Owww, so Ayumi isn't such a bad person after all ^^ hehe, well hoped you like it! I'll update the next chapter maybe on Saturday or Sunday, because tomorrow, I have classes. Please leave your reviews ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**My twisted fairytale**

Hi hi minna-san! Here's chapter 13! I'll make this a good chapter since after this will be the start of the storm XD hahaha, Well, hmmm, I just hope you'll like it =D

**Chapter 13 - Cupid's Machine gun  
**

"WAAAAAAH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs not caring if people are starting to stare weirdly at me. I hate this! I just simply hate this!!! I can hear Tsubasa, Ruka and Aoi laughing at me. This is so not funny! That diabolical guy, he aggravated me!

"You violated me!" I barked at him, pointing my index finger at him. Doesn't he feel ashamed for what he did to his girlfriend? Okay, for those who doesn't know, I'm only **pretending **to be his girlfriend and I seriously want to throw up whenever people calls me his girlfriend and telling me how lucky I was. Oh please god, forgive me, but I really want to kill this cocky rich demon! Those foolish fan girls of him don't know how annoying and arrogant this jerk is. If only I could change places, I'll do it!!! Hey I need a substitute! I rather be cursed by some old insecure evil witch who always talks to her magical mirror like a lunatic and continue envying a foolish pale-skinned woman with 7 annoying dwarfs for being so darn pretty than to be stuck with this demon named Natsume Hyuuga!!! "WAAAAAAH!" I screamed again. My eyes, burning with anger looks at his crimson orbs that looks like a flaming fire yet icy as the ice that are found in the Antarctica.

"What's wrong to let your boyfriend see your panties? I bet in the future I'll see more than that." He ran his right hand on his messy raven-hair then rested his chin on his left hand, giving me a bored look.

"What's wrong?" my eyes started to twitch at his question, I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. He raised his right eyebrow at me, waiting for my answer. "EVERYTHING!" I yelled violently. I catch my breath while still giving him an evil glare. How can he be so sensitive?! He really enjoys making my life into a living hell. I swear if I was given a chance to be alone with him, I'll strangle him and hit his head with oranges! He might be drop dead gorgeous but he's attitude is more rotten than a thousand years of leftovers.

"I hate you, you son of a bi…bi…" I can't continue what I'm going to say. Grandpa said I should never say bad words. I might say some bad words before unconsciously but I really want to avoid that. "Son of a what?" he gave me a smug smile. Ooooh, this guy really is provoking me. He continued to give me a smug look as I continue to control my anger. My blood started to boil as he gave me an i-know-you-can't-do-it kind of look. Gosh, forgive me grandpa! "You son of a BISEXUAL!" I breathed in and out; he looked at me erringly and then he yukked. I hate him, how can he laugh at me!!!

"Mikan, it's alright." Tsubasa-kun patted my shoulder; I looked at him as tears formed on my eyes. "Sempai!!!" I hugged him and he comforted me. I hate it! Natsume ruined my day! This day was supposed to be a fun one! We are currently at the amusement park. You might say I'm so childish for being so hyped up by such lame theme park, but this is my first time ever going here! I was really looking forward to this day, but when we got here all we did was argue, argue, argue and argue some more. And now, he even flipped my skirt and peaked at my panty!!! I continued to cry on sempai's chest. Then someone threw a crumbled paper at me. I stopped crying and looked at that person. It was Natsume; I gave him a glare and looked away.

"Quit having that face little girl." He said, taking a zip on his cola that was originally mine, until he suddenly took it out of my hands! I scowled at him which I noticed annoyed him. "Mikan-chan, please forgive my stupid brother. He will do anything just for you to forgive him." Aoi-san pleaded. She really cares for her brother. I can't believe that the two of them are even siblings. That Natsume is driving me crazy! "Yes, Natsume-kun will do anything for you." Ruka flashed me a grin. I think for a while and then I faced him. "Come with me to the rides." I plainly said "Boring" came his flat reply. I pouted like a 5 year old girl who didn't get what she wanted for Christmas. He's so mean, I was only asking for such a small request and he rejected it. Now I really feel like I'm acting like a 5 years old, but I can't help it.

"Maybe, I'll be the one to come with you." Tsubasa-kun offered. I smiled at him. He really is a life saver. I started to walk with Tsubasa-sempai by my side when that idiot Natsume putted his arm around me and pulled me to him. What is this guy up to?

"I said it was boring but I never said I won't go." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Tsubasa-kun smiled and Aoi-san giggled. "I lost." Tsubasa-kun said as he walks away together with Aoi-san and Ruka. He lost what? I stared at them until Natsume gave me a bored look.

* * *

"I wanna go there!!!" I jumped up and down. So far, we've ridden on the wild dragon, a super fast roller coaster, the aquamarine ride, something similar to the roller coaster only with waters and the abyss, a ride that goes up and down and is really fast. And now…I want to take a ride that isn't that crazy. I looked at Natsume who looks like he's about to puke from the wild rides. "Let's go there." Ishook his arm, smiling at him. He looks at the ride and he turned pale. "Not in a million years." He glared at me. "Awww, come on!!!" I pleaded and gave him my puppy-dog eye. He sighed and I pulled him to the ride.

"Whoooo! Merry-go-round is the best!!!" I yelled as the ride started. Natsume slapped his faced. "There are bunch of kids here." He stated. "I know!" I smiled at him. He scowled at me that made me laugh. The ride ended and we started to walk away. Then suddenly something tug on my shirt. I looked at it and it was a cute little kid, about 11. He has deep crimson orbs just like Natsume, he was a little pale and his hair is also the same as Natsume's. He looks a bit like Natsume, only paler. I smiled at him and crouched so I'll be at his level.

"Hello, are you lost?" I asked sweetly. The kid continued on staring at me without saying a word. "Could it be that you need something?" I asked again. He still continued to stare. Could it be that he is mute? I tilted my head and he did the same. I smiled and he smiled back. This kid is so cute!!!

"Natsume, let's find his parents." I said. Natsume glared at the kid and the lad stuck his tongue out at Natsume. I giggled and the kid hugged me. "Beat it brat." Natsume hissed

"Don't be so mean to the kid!" I protested. Natsume scowled at me, I just ignored him. He's acting like a kid. I took the kids hand and started to walk away leaving Natsume behind.

"Yo Mikan!" Tsubasa-kun greeted, beside him was a pretty girl with pink shoulder-length hair and emerald eyes same as that octopus but only brighter. She smiled at me sweetly and waved at me. I looked at her and smiled back.

"I'm Misaki Harada." She handed her hand to me, I took it and shook it

"Mikan Sakura. Could you be Tsubasa-sempai's girlfriend?" I smiled

"Ah n-" she was cut off when Tsubasa-kun putted his arm around her "Yup my girlfriend" he flashed me a grin.

"That is so cool!" I grinned back. At least now I'm sure that Tsubasa-sempai doesn't' like me. "So what was that you were going to tell me before?"

"Oh that, well, I think that I…I like to go to that place again." He smiled. Ow so that was it? Haha, I thought he was going to confess but I guess that's impossible since he already has a girlfriend.

"Who's the kid?" Ruka interrupted

The kid hid behind me and I smiled making Natsume scowled again. He seems to like scowling a lot today. "Well, he seems to be lost and I think he's mute." I explained

"You are so cute." Aoi-san commented pinching his cheeks. "I'm going to marry her when I grow up." The kid mandated as he hugged me tight. Everyone laughed except for Natsume. He started to emit a murderous aura. What's gotten into him?

"You are so cute!!!" Aoi-san squealed. I patted the kid and he continued to hug me.

* * *

All day the kid seems to be following us, not planing to let go of my hand and for Natsume he really is in a bad mood.

"I think your parents are looking for you." Aoi-san commented, the kid shook his head.

"But they might be worried." I looked at him, he shook his head again.

"Leave now brat, you're being a burden." Natsume said coldly.

"Natsume!" I half-yelled, I stared at his crimson eyes and it seems weird. What's with that scary look in his eyes?

The kid let go of my hand and run away. "See what you've done!" I blamed Natsume. HE gave me a glare "If you really care for that brat a lot then go ran after him!" he shouted and walks away. "Natsume!" Ruka-kun looked at me apologetically and ran after his friend leaving me speechless. This is the first time he gave me that cold expression, like he loathes me. What's happening, I fight back my tears. I can't possibly cry now. Not here, not in front of Tsubasa-sempai. I must let him see that I'm independent that he doesn't need to worry about me, because I'm no longer the old Mikan who always chases after her sempai. "Mikan" Aoi-san touched my shoulder looking at me with full of concern in her eyes.

"I'm alright. I'll go ran after the kid" I smiled and started running away.

* * *

"Natsume, that was pretty cold." Ruka has been following me for a while now. I turned around and looked at him with coldness in my eyes. "I don't care about that girl or that brat." My voice was full of anger. Ruka gave me a worried look.

"Natsume, why are you so angry? He's just a kid." I bowed my head, he is right. He's just a brat but why did I get angry whenever he sticks to that girl or he hugs her? This isn't a good sign. I let out a sigh. I'm at fault. I should make up for that girl and maybe that brat too. Ruka gave me a smile; he can read my mind, that's why he's my best friend.

"Go." He said

"You know me too well." I punched his arm lightly, smiling at him and started to go look for that girl.

* * *

"Hey where are you?!" I yelled as I search for the kid. Gosh, I wonder what happened to him. I hope he's alright. I turned right and behind a bush where there was no one, there, I saw the kid sitting on the grass, hugging his knees. I approached him and sit beside him.

"We were worried." I smiled gently at him. He looked at me, and as I examine his face he looks worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Why does he have such sad face? I continued to stare at him waiting for his answer.

"I'm sorry onee-chan." He finally spoke

"For what?" I fixed my eyes on his crimson eyes. His eyes might have the same color as Natsume's but his aren't cold as ice or burning with fire. It was actually warm and staring at it gives you a fuzzy feeling.

He stood up and started to walk a bit far from me. I was about to go near him but he stopped me by his hand. I continued to stare at him as I see a tear feel on his eyes. Why is he crying?

"I'm sorry for making onii-chan angry. I just want to have a little fun just before I go." His tears continued to roll down his pale face.

"Where are you going?" I have a bad feeling about this.

"Don't worry onee-chan, I'll always stay by your side. Thank you." He smiled and slowly he started to fade away. I tried to stop him from fading but I was too late. Tears ran down my face. I feel sad. So he was a ghost?

I continued crying until Natsume found me. He approached me and he hugged me. For some reason, I think he already knew what happened. I calmed down a bit but I still continued to cry. He kept silent but I know that he's trying to say that everything is alright.

After a while of water falls, we are on the way to the car where the rest are waiting for us. Natsume was holding my hand that makes me a bit happy. He isn't saying a word but I know that everything is really alright. I smiled and swing his hand.

I took a glance at this girl beside me. He seems to be back to normal. I feel relief. I hate to admit it, but I'm happy that she was alright now. I might not know what happened between her and that kid but I'm glad to see her smile again. Her smile is very important to me. I saw this coming but why didn't I avoid it? It's like I even accepted this feelings without any complains. Cupid really hit the bull's eye. Gaaaah! I sound lame at the thought but it's true.

* * *

Somewhere…

"Tsubasa, why didn't you tell her the truth?" Misaki said. I flashed her a grin.

"I couldn't possibly do that. I know that she already putted Natsume inside her heart and there's no way I could ever beat him, even though she might not realize her feelings for him." I examine Misaki's face, she seems to be annoyed.

"But you know it's not the wisest choice to tell her that your ex-girlfriend was your current girlfriend." She said in a mater of fact tone. I chuckled.

"It's okay; maybe by this you'll give me another chance." I gave her my irresistible smile. She let out a sigh "You're so complicated." She started to walk away. I smiled and catch up with her. _'I'm sure that Cupid's machine gun will make those idiots realize there mutual feelings for each other, since the normal arrow didn't work' _I chuckled gaining a punch from Misaki.

* * *

**Waaaaah! That's it! I hope you liked it! Huhuhu, It might not be that great but hope you guys like it ^^ Sorry for my grammatical errors! I'll edit this next time!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**My Twisted Fairytale**

Hello minna-san =_= gaaaaa, school's soooo tiring! I got so much to do! Sorry for my late update! I had a lot of things to do in school. That's why. I'm deeply sorry.

**Chapter 14**

"_Mikan" _I heard someone called my name. I turned around and Natsume was there not too far from where I'm standing, beside him was the little boy we saw yesterday at the theme park. Why are they here? _"Onee-chan" _I heard the boy called. A tear fell from his eye. Why is he crying? Slowly I saw the distance between us became farther. "Wait!" I yelled as I approach them but it seems like they are getting farther and farther away. "Wait!' I yelled again. I desperately ran after them but there's no use. "Natsume!!!" I yelled hoping he'll come back. I yelled his name over and over again.

"NATSUME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and my eyes shut wide open. What the? A dream?! I hastily sat up straight, breathing heavily. I stood up and opened the curtain window. The strong ray of sunlight blinded me for a few seconds. It's already morning. I let out a sigh and did my morning routine.

It seems like I've been having a lot of weird dreams. Not to mention, I even met that kid who was actually a ghost?! My life has gone crazy! I took my bag and opened the door and stepped out. On my way out I saw someone familiar not too far away. Who could that be this early in the morning? I kept walking, staring at the person. As I get nearer my vision of the person clearer. It was Natsume. I stopped my track and stared at him. What is he doing here? A cold breeze pasted by me that sent thousand thunder bolts down to my spine and like it was in cue; he turned his head towards me. He gave me his stony look and threw his jacket at me.

"Winter is almost near. Where that." He stated, fixing his cloths. I did what he said.

"What are you doing here? It's only 8 in the morning." I asked after putting his jacket on. Now I look like a rapper with this huge jacket of his. I look really stupid, I putted my hair in high pigtails and I'm wearing a pink checkered skirt with his huge jacket, plus, my bag is a panda bag pack. Great, I look like a rapper who's trying to be cute. Anyway, this is better than freezing to death. He examines my attire. I bet he's laughing inside. He continued to look at me and then he shook his head like he's disappointed at I though! I really look like a fool! "Let's go on a date." He said like it's not a big deal that he's here this early in the morning!

"What?! Why?! We just went out yesterday!" I asked. It's not that I don't want to have a date with him; of course I'd love to! But, I'll be missing my work again! Manager won't like it! I've been absent from work a lot of times. He and his almost bald head wouldn't be pleased! I started imagining mangaer's head turning a deep shade of red and smoke emitting from his ears and nose like a bull. Oh kami-sama, what should I do?!

I watched Natsume's eyebrow met. He seems displeased at my reaction, he's scary! But manager is scarier! Especially when his almost bald head turned red from so much anger! "That wouldn't be considered as a date! Ruka and the rest were there yesterday! We never went on a date." He's losing his cool. Well, he has a point there. But wait! What about school?!

"Don't you have school?" He let out a sigh. "I'm a genius, even if I take a leave a lot of times; I'll get an A on my exams. I'm not an idiot like someone I know." He eyed me as he said "someone"

"Hmmfp! Fine fine!" I crossed my arms. He's insulting me this early in the morning! He smirked then grabbed my wrist. Kami-sama, what did I do to deserve this?!

* * *

"Where are we going?" We have been walking in the downtown for quite sometime now. Where is his car?

"Where's your car?" I asked looking around.

"I didn't bring it with me." He reply coolly

"Eh?! Why?!" This is shocking! The great cocky Natsume Hyuuga didn't bring his car?! I mean, of course, his car might have a few problems so it needed to be fixed but still. He is a Hyuuga! A Hyuuga I tell you! And as we all know, a Hyuuga is rich! That means he has more than one car!!! He might have 10 cars of his own or even more! This is totally shocking! Something is really wrong.

"No particular reason. I just felt like walking." He looked away

"Then how did you get to my apartment?!" I'm planning on flooding him with questions.

"I took a taxi." His answer made my jaws drop. Is he serious?!

"Don't joke with me." I replied. This is unbelievable. He looked at me and glared at me.

"It doesn't mean that I'm rich that I don't know how to be a commoner, you imbecile."

Wow, and I thought he was just some cocky rich spoiled kid who doesn't even know a thing about being a commoner.

"I'm amazed." That was all I could say

"Whatever. Just shut your mouth and let's have some fun." He smirked. I nodded and smiled at him.

We kept walking, checking stores out. Trying different cloths and laughing like some teenage couple without a care in the world. This is the first time I've seen this side of Natsume. I'd wish he would smile and laugh more. A few people asked us if we are couples and we only laughed. He brought me a hat that matches his. This really made me happy.

We continued checking out stores then we went to the arcade. Inside, we played a lot of games. He was awesome at playing the dance revolution. Who would have thought that this guy beside me is actually a rich cocky guy who wears designer's cloths and spend all the money he has on everything he wants? We took a picture on the photo booth, at first he doesn't want to but I kept insisting it making him scowl at me but still agreed to do it.

"You look stupid" he said between laughs as he looks at our photo. I pouted at him and looked at my copy. I smiled. This will be a precious memory. I putted my copy on my wallet then I heard my stomach growl.

"ehehe…" I laughed embarrassed at what just happened.

"You are so unfeminine." He stated with his usual monotone voice. He took my hand and we stepped out of the arcade to a nearby fast food restaurant. On our way to the restaurant I noticed that he was still holding my hand. This made me blushed but I didn't say a word, I just smiled.

He then took a sit. I looked at him and he looked back. "What?" he asked glaring.

"Hmm, aren't you going to the line?" I asked, he gave me a puzzled look.

"Why? There's a waiter, I'm sure he'll take our orders." He said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Are you serious?!" I almost yelled. So this guy doesn't know how to eat in a fast food restaurant. I sighed and pulled him to the line without waiting for his reply. He asked me on why we are on the line but I just shook my head and patted his shoulder. "Just wait and see okay?" I said and sighed.

When we reached the counter, he glared at the cashier making her shiver. I pinched him and he glared at me. He's like a child. I was the one who decided on what the both of us will eat then he offered to pay the bill. I nodded and I was shock, he took out a check?!

"Why are you taking out a check?" I asked, quite surprise. Don't tell me he'll use that to pay our bill?! This isn't a business transaction or the bank?!

"I'm going to pay our bill." He replied innocently. I slapped my forehead. You're kidding me!

"Don't you have any smaller bill?" I eyed him hoping he'll nod so that we will be saved from embarrassment. But unfortunately he shook his head.

"Then what did you pay for the hat and for the tokens on the arcade?!" his so…how should I put it…he's like a child! And here I though he already knows how to be a commoner.

I sighed and offered to pay the bill but he was stubborn. He argued with me saying that he should be the one to pay but oh god! Just let me pay will ya! We continued arguing until the cashier got annoyed and took the check. We took our seats and I sighed.

"I told you I should be the one to pay." He said taking his burger. Oh come on! He still doesn't understand the circumstances!

"Let me look at your wallet." I said, showing him my palm.

"Why?" he looked at me suspiciously.

"Just give it to me!" I glared. He did as I said and gave me his wallet. I took a peak and it was shocking! He doesn't have any cash! All he has was credit cards and a few checks!

"How did you pay for the token and the hat?!" did he stole them?! But I saw it! He talked to the cashier before on the arcade and on the store!

"Those places that we went were owned by my family." He replied coolly.

"So those were free?!" Oh goodness. This guy is unpredictable!

He nodded and took a bite on his burger. I sighed and ate my food.

After eating we took a walk on the park. We were holding hands just like a real couple. I didn't complain about the situation nor did he. We just continued walking as I ask him a few questions about his life.

"Hey, I want some ice cream." I suddenly said as I saw the ice cream stand. Natsume looked at the direction of where the stand is and let go of my hand and walked away. He seems a bit weird today. He did smile and laugh a lot which is totally out of character but there's still something that worries me. I have a very bad feeling but what is it? I watch Natsume buy some ice cream. He's now using small bills since I told you him that he can't always use his credit card or his checks.

"Owww, aren't we lucky." Someone behind me said. The voice seems familiar. It was a strong voice; the sound came from a huge man. I slowly turned my head to see the owner of the voice and to my surprise, it was one of the thugs I've encountered before. I smell trouble. I slowly backed away, taking a glance at Natsume. Why does it seem like trouble is chasing after me?

"Hey little girl, did you already forgotten about us?" another guy said behind my back. I froze and tried to escape but one of their companions captured me.

"This girl, is Hyuuga's girlfriend." Another thug said as he grin showing a missing tooth.

"We hit the jackpot!" the guy holding me snickered. Gosh, his breath smells so darn bad. The thugs then dragged me away from the park. I looked around and the people don't seem to mind me. Natsume, save me!

They brought me to a abandoned storage room. They tied my hands and feet then covered my mouth. Darn it, I hate this situation! Natsume, where are you?!!!

* * *

"It's been an hour, why isn't he coming?" the guy with a missing tooth asked acrimoniously. He glared at me then grabbed me by the arm. "Are you really his girlfriend?" he tightened his grip making me squeal a little. When he realized that I could not possibly speak he then loosens the grip then pushed me away.

"What if he won't come? What if he just abandons her?" the guy with bad breath asked

"Yeah, he's a Hyuuga anyway. Even if something might happen to this girl, he couldn't careless. There's still tons of woman after him anyway." Another guy commented. His comment made me froze. I felt a knife stab my heart. That's not true. I know Natsume would never abandon me. We might only know each other for a few days but he won't do that right? I felt tears form on my auburn orbs. He wouldn't leave me right? I closed my eyes to stop myself from crying then I heard a huge ruckus that made me open my eyes. It was Natsume, he kicked the door, totally breaking it. He seems really angry.

He looked at me and his eyes widen. His eyes turned sharp then he looked at the now shivering thugs. He looks at them with fury on his eyes. He's obviously angry. He slowly comes near them. The thugs push each other as they started running away. Natsume sighed then proceeds to where I was.

"Najdfjl" I spoke, he sighed and hit my head gently.

"I can't understand you." He cut the rope with a knife then took the handkerchief that was covering my mouth. I stare at him feeling tears roll down my face. "Natsume! I thought you were going to abandon me!!! I got scared! I though you don't care on whatever happen to me since you have a lot of girls who are willing to do anything for you!" I wined between sobs.

He let out a sigh and patted my head. "Idiot, I'm not that bad." He rolled his eyes then stood up. "Let's go, I still have to show you one last thing." He turned to look at me with gentleness in his eyes.

* * *

"Are we there yet? My feet hurts!" I complained, following him. He lead me to this narrow path and it's already night time.

"We're almost there." He said not bothering to look at me. I continued following him until he stopped making me bump into him. "Hey!" I yelped as I touch my nose that bumped into his back.

He didn't answer me back and he just kept his stare forward. I pouted and stepped in front of him. He smirked at me. "Turn around." He said. I did as he said and my eyes got amazed at what I saw. It was a small river and there were water lilies blooming. The beautiful moonlight reflects on it making it sparkle. It was truly amazing.

"You like it?" he asked. I just nod; I was too astonished to speak. I continued admiring the site. My eyes twinkled looking at it. Then I heard Natsume called my name. I turned around and what happened next was really unexpected yet the best memory I will ever have. He was kissing me?! Oh my goodness! This is just like before in my apartment but this time, I felt like I'm being manipulated by his kiss. I slowly wrap my arms on his neck as he ran his hands to my waist. What is this fuzzy feeling I'm feeling right now? My heart is skipping fast. I should be mad because he surprised me by kissing me but why is it that I just couldn't resist? He deepened the kiss making me more indulge by his passion. My knees started to weaken that I had to tighten my grip. He finally pulled away blushing. He stares at me as I get captivate by his crimson orbs.

"Mikan…" he spoke softly. I listened quietly not planning to speak a word then suddenly we heard a loud clap from behind. We turned around and we saw a person with jet-black hair tied in a ponytail. The person was wearing boots and tons of accessories on his hands. Is that a he or a she? I took my gaze off the person then to Natsume. His face was different from before. He seems a bit scared.

"I finally found you Natsume." The person smirked

"P-Persona!" Natsume stammered

Persona?! That's Persona?!

* * *

Okay, I'll cut it here XD haha, is it a cliffhanger? Ow well, cliffhangers are exciting XD anyway, hope ya liked it ^^ sorry if it's crappy =_= I did my best. BTW, I won't update again maybe for a week because midterms will be on Monday and ya know, I still have to study, so please understand.

_**P.S. sorry for my grammatical errors, I have no time to check them. Please don't be mad! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**My twisted Fairytale**

Yeah boy!!!! My midterm exams are finally over!!! Whooohooo~ Time to party! Gosh! I hope I didn't flank them all XD hahaha, well, I no longer wanna think about it!!! I should focus on finishing this story! Hahaha, I remember my best friend told me that I'm a workaholic XD sheesh, she said it was because I was focusing on only doing this! Anyway, who cares! I love making stories! Enough! Here's the chapter ^^

**Chapter 15 – Ms. Cupid**

I let out a sigh for the umpteenth time. I have been slacking on my apartment for the past 3 days! Why, you ask? It's just because of that stupid Natsume! It was like this:

He approached me after he had a _"little chat" _with that Persona guy which actually took like an hour!!! You think I'm exaggerating? Well no! It was so damn frustrating! Anyway, after he talked to that Persona, he apologized to me. I asked him on why he is apologizing, he didn't answer me. He didn't even look at me in the eye when he did that. Something is really wrong with him. After a moment of silence he told me that he'll drop me off which at first I decline because I was having a bad feeling about that Persona, but it was actually dark and it will be dangerous so I have no choice but to accept, now do I?

When we reached my apartment, he walked me to the front door. All the time he kept silent not even bothered to look at me in the eye. What an enigmatic guy. I sighed and get the key from my bag. I took a glance at him he just looked at the ground. Oh I give up! Sometimes, he can be plain weird! I inserted the key to the lock and I heard it open. I was ready to get inside when he suddenly hugged me from behind. My heart skipped a beat and I froze like I was in a comatose. It was so sudden, and he was shaking. Why? I didn't move an inch nor say a word. I closed my eyes and held my breath. Something doesn't feel right.

"I don't want to see you again, our deals over. So starting tomorrow, forget about me." He whispered to my ears. I could feel him tighten his grip at me like he doesn't want to let me go. His hands felt like he was regretting the things that he was saying. I opened my mouth wanting to say something but he let me go and started walking rapidly. I stared at the blank space; nothing seems to be running to my mind. I couldn't find the words. I wanted to tell him that I don't want him to go but something seems to be holding me back.

After a few seconds which actually felt like a million decade has passed, I slapped myself inside and I then felt my tears fell as my knees weakened and my knees fell to the ground. I sobbed in so much agony like there's no tomorrow. Tears won't stop falling down my now blurry eyes. The last time, I cried this hard was when my parents died. I don't like this, my heart is aching. I felt like I'm going to die.

After a few moments of drama, I found myself unconsciously slamming the door of my apartment and resting my head on my pillow. I couldn't think straight. Everything just seems to be messed up.

So now you see what happened. Everything is a mess! I don't know what to do! I'm pretty sure that Natsume has a reason on why he said that but I just couldn't help but be sad. I've been absent from work and I didn't even bother to step out of the house for the pass few days, Tsubasa and the rest even went to comfort me but I still didn't feel alright.

I closed my eyes then I heard a knock. Who could it be this time? Yesterday, it was Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai the then other day it was Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Aoi-chan and Yo-chan then the day before that it was my manager asking me to go to work or he'll fire me. I stood up lazily then opened the door. I wonder, why won't they just leave me alone?! Can't they leave a sad girl even just for a while?! I **NEED **sometime alone! For goodness sake!

When I finally opened the door I looked at the person in front of me, my eyes widen at who it was. My jaws dropped and I can't explain my emotions.

"Did you miss me?" she smirked at me

"Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho I couldn't continue what I wanted to say, tears started to form on my auburn eyes.

"It's still not Christmas dummy." Came her reply

"HOTARU!!!" I hugged her tightly

"You don't know how much I miss you!!! Why didn't you even wrote me back?" I wined

"I was in France; I couldn't possibly send some snail mail to you. It'll be bothersome."

"What?! You are so mean!" I pouted at her, she replied with a warm smile that was only for me.

"Stop crying, you are so ugly." She said nonchalantly

I nodded and wiped my tears. I told her to step in and she did without any complain. I miss her a lot! I sat down facing her with a huge grin on my face. The moment Hotaru came, it feels like my worries all gone away. I'm so glad that my best friend is finally here.

"Okay, spill the beans." She suddenly said

"Err, what?"

"Don't 'err, what' me! Spill it!" she demanded like she was on an important investigation, her being the inspector and me being the suspect.

"B-but, I still haven't eaten anything? What should I spit?" I asked nervously, I know what she meant but I just couldn't tell her what really is happening. She'll surely call me an idiot.

"Spill moron! I know that you know what I'm talking about. Now spill before I start hitting you with my new improve baka gun!' she threaten me. Goodness, Hotaru really is a sadist.

"Umm, well…" I looked down not wanting to have eye contact from her, because the moment I looked at her in the eye and I start talking, for sure, I'll cry a river.

I bit my lips and sighed. "Natsume…he said, that he no longer wanted to see me." I said, it was actually more of a whisper. I closed my eye waiting to be shot by her baka gun but there was none. So I slowly opened my eyes and hesitantly look at my best friend. She was eying me like I was some kind of specimen.

"Ho-hotaru?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. She shook her head and then opened her eyes to look at me. "You really are a moron. Yu guys might have been pretending t be together for some unknown reason and don't try to deny it because I know what is happening, but anyway, who cares if he told you that. Do you actually believe that Natsume really wants you out of his life?" Wow, I hang my mouth open for a while. I was amazed, not just because Hotaru spoke more than 10 words but she also made a very good point there. She's so awesome.

She smiled at me, knowing what's running to my mind now. I need to do something! I have to talk to Natsume! I'm now burning with determination. It was all because of Hotaru!

"Thanks a bunch Hotaru!" I beamed her, my cheerful smile which she replied with a small yet warm smile.

"Ow yeah, wait, how did you know that we were only pretending? You were away aren't you?" I asked

"My fiancé told me, all about it. He's a keen observer anyway." She replied coolly. Ah, I see, her fiancé told her. I nodded satisfied. We kept silent for like 3 seconds. Then…5…4…3…2…1…

"FIANCE?!" I screamed. Did she just say fiancé?! She has a fiancé?! As in a person who you will be marrying soon?! A fiance?! This can't be right! Hotaru is only 16! Err, wait she's going to be 17 soon but still! A fiancé?! How could that be?! I feel like exploding.

"Tell me you didn't say fiancé?!" I shook her eagerly which annoyed her. She then shot me with her baka gun that sent me flying to the space. Okay, that was just my imagination but it did made me flew a few inch away from her. I shook my head to take my dizziness away then looked at her to seek for answers.

I silently waited for her answer as she fixed herself. She sighed and then she started saying something. For a while, I felt like I've became deaf. Like I couldn't hear a thing and she was just opening her mouth without any voice. I don't want to hear what she's going to say.

"Mikan, are you listening to me?" she asked quite annoyed

"Why do you have a fiancé?!!!" I screamed with agony! My poor gentle, loving best friend is going to get married?! Noooo! That is just so unimaginable! Hotaru is an angel! No one could marry a sweet, loving, caring angel like her!

"He's a good guy, and also RICH." She emphasized the word rich as her eyes turned into money sign.

"No Hotaru! Don't be blinded by money! You poor thing! You might be maltreated by that guy! He might hurt you! What if he's a sadist?! You'll suffer! Noooo!" images of Hotaru being a slave started popping to my head. No! This is unbearable! I can't accept this! I shook my head as water falls fell on my eyes then I got another shot from her baka gun.

I slowly stood up and faced her. "You're going to leave me again?" I sobbed. She looked at me then patted my head.

"No matter the distance we will always be friends. You're my only idiotic best friend. No one could ever replace you." She then flashed another smile. I sobbed harder then hugged her tightly.

"Oh hotaru! I love you a lot!" I said with glee

"Okay, okay, now let go!" she pushed me gently.

After a few chit chat, Hotaru said something very interesting.

"Tomorrow is Natsume's birthday. He's going to hold a birthday party tonight until midnight. You must come." She said

"What? But, I don't have a dress plus, I don't have any confidence!"

"Don't worry; I met a few friends in France who came with me here. They can help you." She smirked

"Are you sure?"

"Totally. Just leave it to little miss cupid, Hyugga Hotaru Imai" She nodded and smirked proudly of her new made up title.

Oh God, I'm nervous! I hope everything will be alright. I will trust you Ms. Cupid.

**Well, that's it XD sorry if it was short! I'll try to update maybe on sat or Sunday! Btw, I just noticed, I forgot to make a title for chap 14 =_= aww, that suckz, anyway, sorry if it's not that good and has grammatical errors! Take care everyone! **


	16. Chapter 16

**My Twisted Fairytale**

Hey hey! Weeeee, here's the chappie ya all been waiting for (I think? XD LOL!) It's a good thing that I got some free time (actually I was just too lazy to do my written report XD) anywayz, here's chapter 16 ^^ errr, wait a while; I just have to ask, does any of you like big bang? Haha, if so PM me! I want to find someone with the same interest as mine XDDD hahaha

**Chapter 16 – Juliet and Romeo**

----------------------------------------------------------------[Mikan's POV]-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I breathe in and out heavily. I'm already on the Hyuuga mansion. I'm starting to have butterflies in my stomach. I can't bare this feeling! I want to go home!!! Just look at me! My hair is up into a bun or something; I don't even know how to describe it. _(err, readers, I really don't know how to describe it but just try watching the mv love story by Taylor swift. Mikan's hairstyle is like that ^^ and that also goes for her gown. Sorry, I dunno how to describe it) _It was a masquerade ball so we also have to wear masks. Hotaru provided me a white glittery mask for the eyes with some diamonds on it and lines of gold. It matches the dress I was wearing. As for Hotaru, she was wearing a dark purple off-shoulder balloon gown with black raffles on the skirt and the chest. The raffle compliments her curves and the long sleeve which looses at the hand, really shows her slim arms. Her mask was also dark purple with a few rubies on it and some lines of black. She looks really gorgeous. I sighed. If you compare me to Hotaru, I only look like a rubbish rug!!! I'm getting tensed. I can't take this anymore. I slowly tip toed my way out, trying to be sneaky when Hotaru grab hold of my wrist.

"And where do you think you are going?" she flashed me a scary look which is really scary as it was the first time seeing her had that expression other than her usual poker-face. I sweated a lot and laughed nervously.

"I need to go to the toilet?" I smiled hesitantly. I know she'll never buy this excuse. God, I want to go home!

"No. Just go use a plastic bottle or something." came her monotone reply.

"Plastic bottle?! Hotaru are you insane! There is no way I'm going to pee in a plastic bottle!" I protested like a little girl. She hit me with her baka gun then drags me to the entrance and I mean literally. Then the door opened and revealed a wide function hall. Can you believe that?! They actually have a function hall inside their house! I didn't get a chance to see this when I came to visit before.

As we stepped into the room, we managed to capture the crowd's attention. They fixed their eyes on us as they started whispering.

"_Oh…look the one in dark purple is Hotaru right? The Hyuuga family's long-lost daughter?"_

"_Who's that girl with auburn hair?"_

"_They look gorgeous." _

That was what most is saying. I turned my head towards Hotaru who was silently stepping down the staircase showing them her expressionless face. As we reached the final step, someone offered his hand to her. Hotaru took the hand and flash the person a smile. What the?! This scene is very astonishing! It made me want to hang my jaws wide open but I'll only look like a fool.

Who is this masked man that she smiled at?! I stare at him and he seems to notice me.

"Sakura-san?" he asked. How did he know my name? I stare at him some more. He seems really familiar.

"Y-yeah, I'm Mikan." I answered

"Wow, you look great!" he beamed me a smile. Who is this guy? How come he knows my name? Hmmm, well he seems really handsome wearing a dark purple cloth that matches with Hotaru and it also has some raffles on the chest and a purple eye mask with a feather on it. He has a deep ocean blue eyes and silky golden hair. Again, who is this guy? (Try looking for Ciel Phantomhive, that's what his clothes looks like ^^)

"Take off your mask. This idiot doesn't seem to recognize you." Hotaru said to the guy.

"Oh sorry." The guy did what Hotaru told her.

"RUKA?!" I shouted, it was a good thing that it was crowded and noisy, if not; I'll be a laughing stock for tonight's party.

"Hi, I'm glad you finally seem alright." He smiled. So, Ruka is Hotaru's fiancé?! How come he never told me!!! I started to feel left out now. Why didn't he tell me? I frown a bit.

"I'll just go and eat. Go find that bastard." Hotaru whispered to me then she clang into Ruka's arms and walked away. I let out a sigh. How could I possibly find Natsume in this kind of place? He might be the celebrant but still, it will be very difficult to find him.

---------------------------------------------------------[Natsume's POV]----------------------------------------------------------

I scanned the room from left to right. There were tons of people I don't even know. People kept on greeting me advance happy birthday. This is bullshit. I don't even want to have this stupid party, if it weren't for that Persona. What an annoying guy. I can't wait until my father comes home. I'll tell him all about Persona's evil plans and also about that engagement. Speaking of engagement, where the hell is that bitch, which I'm engaged to? Usually at this time she's always the first one to come and great me. Then she'll even smooch me. Arrg. Thinking about her sends chills to my spine. Jee, anyway, as if I care where on earth is she.

I let out a sigh. What a boring party. I then heard the door opened, I lift up my head and looked at the door. There was two girls stepping down, one in dark purple balloon gown and the other one in white with gold lines. Wait, isn't that Hotaru?! And that girl beside her! It's definitely Mikan! I stood up and looked at Persona. He doesn't seem to recognize Mikan which is a good thing because if he does, I don't know what kind of evil thing he will do to her.

"Oh, so it's Hotaru. Maybe your father is also back." Persona commented, his eyes where dancing with glee. I ignored him and stared walking away. He didn't stop me or anything. I continued my way until not too far from here, I saw her. She was talking to Hotaru and Ruka. She seems shock; maybe she just found out that Ruka was her best friend's fiancé. Tsk, typical of her.

I continued to stare at her from afar. She doesn't seem to notice me. Well, that's better, because if she sees me, I might hurt her again. I'm contended by just staring at her. Hmmmm, having her here at my party sure reminds me of the first time we met.

It was during my 7th birthday. I was really bored as usual. I looked around to see tons of gown ups chatting to one another. Seriously, this is my birthday party but how come there are no kids? Only grown ups? Jee, where's Ruka and that annoying cousin of mine? They are the only ones I can play with.

I walked away from my parents and then I saw Aoi-nee-chan talking to Tsuabsa. They were with another kid. She has her hair in high pigtails just like some loser and she was wearing a bright orange dress. She was smiling a lot and her eyes were twinkling with amazement. He looks foolish but she's cute.

"Natsume! Happy birthday!" Tsubasa, my annoying cousin greeted with a huge grin printed on his stupid face.

"Yeah yeah." I replied looking bored.

"Natsume, this is Mikan, a family friend." Tsubasa introduce me to the little girl. She looks at me then flashed me a huge smile.

"Happy birthday!" she said. I stare at her like she's some kind of specimen.

"Hn." Was my reply as I walk away to the garden.

What kind of birthday party is this? This is extremely boring. I sighed. Dad did give me a party but what I wanted was a children's party where I can play with my friends. Not some adult party. How annoying. Dad never seems to care about me. Whatever, Like I ever care. I sat under the sakura tree and closed my eyes.

"Ow, you're here." A small voice said. I opened my left eye only to see that stupid girl earlier. What was her name again? Miya? Miku? Mimi? Ow whatever!

"what?" I asked closing my eye again.

"Why aren't you inside?" she asked

"Too bored." I reply

"Ah…you know, you seem lonely." She suddenly said

I didn't answer back. I pretended to be asleep but I really am awake. I could feel her stare at me. God, just leave annoying little girl!

"Poor you, I heard from Tsubasa-sempai that your father always expects too much from you. At a young age I bet you already have so much pressure. I'm sorry. I can't do anything for you. But please, I hope you will stay strong. Make your dad proud." She said then she stood up and leaves.

After a few seconds, when I finally confirmed that she was no longer there, I opened my eyes and sat straight. I let out a sigh. _'She's a weird girl.' _I said to myself then I smirked.

"Natsume! Happy birthday!" Someone behind me greeted. I didn't have to look back to figure out who it was. It was obvious. The way that person greeted me and that tone, I know who it was.

"Whatever, Baldy." I replied

"Hahaha, you're as cold as ever cousin!" he hugged me that gave me goose bumps

"Get off of me!!!" I pushed him away but he kept on clinging to me, while laughing. He's so embarrassing.

"haha, so you were looking at her?" he asked after finally letting me go

"I don't know what you are talking about." I looked away only to see that she was heading to the balcony.

"Come on, talk to her." He insisted

"No."

"Fine then." Tsubasa then walked away to the balcony. That bastard, I bet he's going to hit on her now. A never popped out of my head, he is so annoying! That doesn't mean that just because he was closer to her during childhood means he can do whatever he wants! That girl is also annoying! How can she remember Andou but not me?! I was also her childhood friend! I sighed releasing my anger and then looked at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------[Mikan's POV]------------------------------------------------------------

Since I figured out that there will be zero chances of finding him here in this crowded place, I decided to go to the balcony to catch some fresh air. The cold night's breeze makes me shiver yet it was very relaxing. I looked up at the sky and looked at the stars. The stars seem to be so closed to each other but in reality they are million miles away from one another. Just like Natsume and I. Oh gosh. This is not good. I feel like I want to cry again. Get a hold of yourself Mikan!

"Hey hey!" a masculine voice said. I turned around to see a handsome man in a white tuxedo with a small white hat that you used to see in movies involving solving crimes and he was also wearing a white mask.

"hmmm?" I don't know what to say. I don't know this guy. I hate masquerade ball! I could never identify who's who! If this guy tries to hit on me, I'll seriously smack him in the head.

"Ow, you can't recognize who I am?" he grinned.

I think deeply on who this guy is but nothing comes into my mind. I hate mind games!!!

"Well, I am the phantom thief. I shall steal your heart." He said with a big voice like those in theaters then he grinned

Oh come on. I now know who this person is! I laughed to myself.

"Tsuabsa!" I said then he grinned.

"Ow, my disguise is over?" he pouted which makes me grin

"I'm glad to see that you're finally back to your old self." He then said then looked at the stars.

"Yeah, it was thanks to Hotaru." I said

"Eh? Only Hotaru? What about me?" he pouted and crossed his arms like a kid

"haha, also thanks to you and the others." I smiled

He returned it with a smile then he touched my face.

"Ne, mikan, not every fairytale has a happy ending but remember this. There are a lot of amazing things ones hands can do. Your hands can make anything, even make the best ending for you and for the one you love." Then he kissed my cheeks and walks away.

I blushed and touched my heart. What he said was true. I can make my own happy ending. Even if right now everything is a mess I know with my hands I can change it. Make this mess into something wonderful. I smiled at his back and went inside to the party.

Everyone was dancing now. Looking at them, it made my heart sink a bit, everyone was so happy. I can even see Hotaru dancing with Ruka. I'm so glad that she already got her happy ending. I smiled but deep inside, I'm longing for someone. I sigh. I can't be sad now; my goal is to find Natsume! I clenched my fist then suddenly. Someone took my hand and danced me. It was a guy in a crimson suit. I can't clearly see his face because of his crimson mark but I had a huge feeling that this person in front of me, this hand and arm that are holding me gently and that pair of crimson eyes who stare at me so tenderly is Natsume.

We continued to dance, not saying a word. We kept gazing at each others eyes. Everyone around us seems like they have their own worlds and that goes for the two of us too. It's like we are on our own world now. Where there is only the two of us, secluded from everyone. I'm having a different feeling in my heart. 1000 words could never express my real emotions right now.

When the music was over, he finally let me go then started walking away. I tried to follow him but it was too crowded that I lost track of him. I desperately ran for him only to see him go to the hall. I ran after him hoping to catch him but when I got there. There was no one in sight. All I could see were bunch of doors and a wide empty hall.

I walked looking left and right then someone grabbed me. It was Sanchez-san. Why is she here? What does she want from me?

"Don't talk. Natsume is now on his room but it'll be hard to get there. There are 2 body guards who are guarding the door right now. So I suggest you sneak into the garden. There's a way to his balcony. I know he's there. Be careful, some guards are also roaming around the garden." She said.

"What about Persona?" I asked

"Don't worry about him. I'll distract him." She said. Why is she telling me all this? This might be a trap. I looked her in the eyes and I can see that she was really telling the truth. I nodded and I rashly go my way to the garden.

On my way, I encountered Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa and Misaki. I told them about the plan and they agreed to help me.

I'm already in the garden making my way to Natsume's balcony; Tsubasa and Ruka are by my side. They will be playing the decoy if ever guard caught us. As for Hotaru and Misaki-san, they will be making sure that there won't be anyone who will see us.

"Go left then you'll see Natsume's balcony." Tsuabsa said. By the looks of it, he seems like an expert in sneaking into the Hyuuga mansion. Maybe it's his hobby.

"But what about you guys?" I asked, I just can't leave them

"Don't worry about us. Just go." Ruka smiled and Tsuabsa nodded at me.

I did what he said and I looked up to the balcony and saw Natsume sitting on a chair while he was looking at the moon.

"Romeo finally came to my rescue." He smirked

"Romeo? But I'm a girl!" I yelled a little

"But you sneaked in here to come save me. Hmm, or do you prefer being Prince Charming and I'll be Raupanzelle?" he rested his chin at his left hand. He seems like he's enjoying what's happening now.

"Whatever. Hmmfp! Anyway, what's with I no longer wanna see you stuff?!"

"I had to say it. If not the life of the one I love is in the line. I don't want her to be harmed." He confessed

"But why that harsh? Btw, who's this girl that you love?" I asked. I noticed him smirk then he blinked and flashed me a smile.

"She's a unique one. I would never see someone like her again. She's loud, nosy, stubborn, childish, reckless and stupid but even though she's like that you can't possibly resist her cuteness. She's hard working, caring, lovable, sweet and kind. He's indeed very different from all the girls." The way he says it, is he describing me? That's impossible!

"Who's that?" I asked again. I bet it's not me.

"It's you dummy." You replied with a serious face. So, is this a confession? I don't know how to react. I could feel my face turn bright red and my heart is thumping really fast. I feel stiff.

"Anyway, do you plan on just standing there or come and save me?" he suddenly interrupted.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, gosh, it's hard to look at him now.

"There's a ladder behind that tree, go and get it." He said pointing to a nearby tree.

I took the ladder, which is really heavy then putted it onto the balcony.

"Why is there a ladder there?" I asked as he makee his way down.

"I used to sneak out whenever I'm grounded. I'll go call Tsubasa to get the ladder and help me get down." He explained. I sweat dropped. She he was a trouble maker.

When he was finally on the ground he looked at me in the eye. I felt my heart skipped a beat again.

"Hey! The guards are on there way!" Tsubasa screamed as he and Ruka run towards us.

"Eh?! How did they know?" I asked

"Someone heard us talking and that person told it to Persona." Ruka explained. Someone, could it be Ayumi-san?! It can't be, but I trusted her?! We then heard the guards running.

"Hurry up and go! We will do something to distract them. Aoi-san is already waiting outside with a car." Tsubasa said and pushed us

"Andou." Natsume said looking at him with concern

"Ow come on now cousin, don't tell me you're starting to soften your heart to me?" he smirked

"Idiot, I just wanted to say that, don't let those crappy guard beat you because itll be my job to do that." Natsume smirked then he took my hand ad we ran.

As we ran away, I looked back only to see Ruka and Tsubasa having a fist fight with the guards. I hope they will be alright.

* * *

**Okie! That's it! Hope ya like it! It's long isn't it? I wanted to make up for chap 15, it was so short XD hahaha! Anyway! Reviews please.**


End file.
